


摆渡：罪与错

by 林又冷lela (lelauna000)



Series: 摆渡 [2]
Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Along with the Gods, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelauna000/pseuds/%E6%9E%97%E5%8F%88%E5%86%B7lela
Summary: 当人死后成为亡者，会在阴间四十九日内接受其次审判，只有通过所有审判的亡者才能转世投胎。战死的亡魂在枯黑大地之上遇见他千万转世唯一的地狱差使，名为拯救者。
Relationships: Kim Jongkook/Yoo Jaesuk
Series: 摆渡 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661668
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	摆渡：罪与错

**Author's Note:**

> 主石钟，原创角色多，真正的与神同行paro，bug多注意，缓慢填坑中。

零．  
当人死后成为亡者，会在阴间四十九日内接受七次审判。  
阴间的七大王会从谎言、懒惰、不义、背叛、暴力、杀人、天伦进行审判。  
只有通过所有审判的亡者才能转世投胎。  
——《佛说寿生经》

一．  
他伫立于北国风霜，身披戎装半跪在地，葬身万箭中心，鲜血汨流直至脚尖。  
血液外涌，意识能感受到鲜血正从身体四处流出，他如同泉眼，于脚下乌黑大地漫开湾流，延伸入苍黑荒漠。  
“金钟国。”  
他听闻有人呼唤着他的名字，那人声响在呼啸风里。  
“金钟国。”  
一生铿锵的他的名字，此时听来也不过似是挣扎，将他的意识从身体内抽离。  
“金钟国。”  
阴曹使者三声念名，人便成了鬼，化为魂魄离开现世。  
“钟国将军，请到此处来。”  
低沉人声踱步而来，金钟国仰头，身上数十支箭随之而动，血从额间滑落至下颚。来人身着一席青色素衣，绑着头带与宽帽，面容消瘦白皙，抱着书与扇，一副书生姿态。  
“恭候多时。如您所见，您已在高丽二年顺利死亡。”  
他不予回应，起身时掉了一地的箭，回头只有尸山血海中死不瞑目的自己的肉身，他怀里抱着的素布却安然无恙，仅是染上了血。  
“……带我走吧。”他阖上眼，对此世再无留念，回身与那阴曹使者黯淡的双目对视。  
阴曹使者神情含笑，隐隐是宽慰与赞赏：“这一生辛苦您了。”

二．  
初军门前有段相当长的路程，百里黄沙地上要走几个时辰，人人如此。  
“将军听闻过贵人吗？正义之贵人，勤劳之贵人，诸如此类之亡者可直达初军门前。”  
金钟国摇头，一路默不作声，时常向没有太阳的高空望着。  
“您还未适应死后世界，请多和我聊聊吧，今后我们需经过七重地狱，整整四十九日可是唯有我在您身边。”  
他端详起使者的面容，余光掠过擦踵而过的千万人群。  
“你有名字吗。”  
“我本无名，称我刘赫便是。”  
男子笑意温和，大多四十后半年纪。金钟国暗想，这男子与他同龄，同样在四十多时早逝，其缘由为何，他不禁起了兴趣。  
“我没有生前的记忆，能对答的仅仅是有关阴间的事。”刘赫像读了他的心，翻着手上的书页悠悠开口，“不过我是个无趣的人，希望您不会感到无聊。”  
“不……非常感谢你，差使大人。”  
他在沙尘中坚守直到死亡，滴滴血液从身体里逃亡他都一清二楚。他痛了整整一夜，到了翌日白昼来临，才失去了痛觉与触感，唯有臂间有人血温度分明。  
他是已死之人，金钟国只能对前来解脱他的这名男子道谢，除此之外，他这半生不死的身躯做不到任何事。  
地狱无日，却有满苍穹的光，不带任何温度倾洒在地，没人感到炎热也没人觉得寒冷，在身体里仅剩死前撕心裂肺的离别与痛，他们的身体只对审判有触感，就连看到天上来的光都可谓奢侈。  
道路四方是土峰高耸，在前方远处的山体上显现着阎罗大王之像。广袤而刺眼的大地除人群外只有黄沙，金钟国不愿去看这幅光景。  
他厌恨北国的边疆，就如同此处遍地荒野，连一片枯叶也寻不到，大地上淌着的不是河流，是千军万马之血。  
所谓初军门为地狱入口，门高数十尺，檐下站着三四人，打扮类似守门人，从刘赫手里接过了出入令，牌面之上刻着金钟国这个名字。  
进了这扇门，就到了各自的阴间，风光雷雨都各有各的模样。金钟国的地狱第一层，又是一片无垠沙地，尘土与沙砾飞扬，是片大沙漠地，沙丘比人更高。  
刘赫长叹一声合上手中的书：“此处名为千古沙漠，没有差使带领，亡者是无法通过这片沙漠的。”  
说罢，他从腰间拔出一把纸扇，悠然在颊旁扇开。  
“您真是个不得了的角色啊，一开始就是天伦地狱，您将被拷问您对父母犯下的罪行。”  
金钟国双肩震动，甲胄碰撞出声。  
“父母……”  
“审判顺序是阎罗大王据亡者所犯之罪的轻重决定的，由轻至重，天伦是您的第一层审判台。”刘赫闭上纸扇，抵上了下颚，“阎罗大王是天伦地狱审判官，是位很严厉的大人，您清楚您生前违逆过父母的事吗？”  
“为何由他来处决我的罪孽，他又要如何判断对错，我不理解。”金钟国回避刘赫的问题，穿着军装吃力行走于大漠之中。  
“阎罗是地狱的王，您比谁都清楚王的力量。”说着，刘赫翻开手中比巴掌大些的空白纸书，纸页上未存丝毫墨迹。  
“……我不懂王的心思。”金钟国低下声，“向来如此。”  
“非也，您在说谎，真不像将军您。”  
两人间沉静数秒，唯有风卷着沙从耳旁掠过，面前已现出道路，不远即是阎罗的审判台高立在山丘之前。  
“不要探我的心思，何况我也不懂。”  
“我懂。”刘赫说得自信，推搡金钟国的脊背，让他进了审判场的大门，随后游刃有余的笑着进入辩人席，端着白书在席位上安分站着。  
金钟国在凹凸路面上踏着步子，每步都飞起扬尘，踏上三级台阶，前方高台处的阎罗居高临下。金钟国回首望向那自大的阴曹使者，垂首发出低笑。  
“……没人会懂的。”

三．  
阎罗大王高高在上，面容威严，发丝半黑半白，比初军门外的巨像矮小不少。阎罗右手轻举，金钟国站立的前方沙地上显现出憧憧人影。  
“亡者金钟国，生前对其父亲有过残酷的单方面殴打行为，以至其父当场死亡。以被害者的立场与年龄而言，因难言之隐而杀害亲人按情节可视为无罪。可被告杀人行径恶劣，我应以蓄意谋杀对亡者进行指控，并判处两百年沙刑。”  
沙地上的男孩背影瘦弱，他骑在一个男人身上，高举双手将石块砸向男人首级，反反复复，鲜血飞溅上屋内每块瓦砾，半黄的脑浆从头骨中渗入木地板间隙，男孩残忍的重击持续了六十三次。  
男人早已断了呼吸，身体在残留的神经反应下一次次抽搐，钝物与人骨碰撞发出闷响，庭内之人皆是静静看着男孩的暴行，声声闷响似乎能穿透胸膛，比万箭穿心还痛。  
若这是将军最轻的罪孽，不说往后的路，就连从这片沙漠里脱身都是难事。刘赫脑内交织着辩护内容，眼里只容下了金钟国颤抖的五指。  
“亡者金钟国蓄意杀害其父亲的事实存在，你是否认罪？”  
阎罗的嗓音浑厚而低哑，如一座重山压在头顶。金钟国仰首，从破碎的头巾上散下几缕发丝，落在耳边，苍白的光落于脸上。  
“……我认罪。”  
刘赫在一旁沉默着，阎罗身边的两名判官如势在必得，立马要宣布最终审判结果，其中一人已展开了审判书，却被阎王打断。  
“辩护人，你有需要辩护的吗？”  
判官们面面相觑，等着刘赫开口。刘赫思索片刻，目光盯在金钟国已握紧的拳头，展开书页，以不适合审判的柔和语气轻启双唇：“将军此言为真话，大王，我无从作辩。”  
说罢，他翻开下一书页，在空白纸张上阅读着什么，踱步到判台中央，前去金钟国身边，在他肩头上轻拍。  
“我想您比我更清楚此案的来龙去脉，除此之外，我还有几点想问将军。”  
“退回辩护席，辩护人。”阎罗对刘赫语气严厉的发出警告。  
刘赫不理会阎罗的话，未经得允许便在审判台中心询问起此时面色土灰的被告：“将军的父亲是亲生父亲吗？倘若不是，他和将军的家族有何特殊关系？”  
金钟国皱起眉，掐住了刘赫放在他肩上的手腕，在刘赫惨叫出来之前就松了手。  
“此案中的死者金宇韩并非我的生父，是我母亲在生父离开家乡后改嫁的男人。”他对提起这个话题感到反感，要说出那男人的名字就恨不得咬紧了牙，“金宇韩本为山贼，骗娶了我的母亲，并在之后的数年间多次殴打家母和兄长。”  
刘赫呲牙咧嘴的揉着刺痛的手腕，朝高堂鞠躬：“请大王衡量。”  
“你用让人致死的方式惩罚你继父的暴行，杀人之罪板上钉钉，况且，再不济他也是你的父亲。”阎罗生厌的俯视审判台中央的将士，声音嘶哑。  
“不，阎罗大王，他不是我的父亲。”金钟国厉声，刘赫近千年未见过如他一般不畏惧阎罗之人，被告之人眉头紧皱，压抑着情绪开始自我辩护。  
“真正要认他为父的另有其人。我曾有个年幼于我十六岁的妹妹，是金宇韩亲生女儿，可她在两岁时就死在了金宇韩的虐待之下。”  
“继父好烟酗酒，成日招妓，匪帮低劣本性死不悔改，不由分说的殴打我家人！因为这样的父亲，我的兄长废了腿，母亲成了半瞎，妹妹幼年夭折！”  
“他不是父亲！不过是个贪吃好色的流氓，还对家人做出此等恶劣行径，对当时失去一家之长的我的家庭痛下狠手，他不配被称为我妹妹的父亲！”  
肩上一沉，刘赫一掌拍在金钟国身上，试图稳定他的情绪，将一页书页挥手撒在半空，飘落在阎罗眼前。  
“此为真话，大王。毫无半点虚言。”他走上前，回头朝面色发青的金钟国点头示意，“将军生于善德九年，出生在熊州西北部的尚临村落，出生时家中只有母亲和兄长。生父金钟镇原为善德女王时期著名野将，于善德八年失踪，十三年后尚临村被金宇韩烧毁，将军一家被金宇韩带到汉州东部城镇生活，生活条件依然落魄。”  
阎罗却不屑于看一眼刘赫的辨词，与以往公正清明的作风不同，刘赫对阎罗的态度有所疑虑，却没能当下发问。  
“其次，金宇韩的暴行远远不止身体上的凌虐，同时在精神上压迫着将军一家。强迫妻子做妓，威胁长子行窃，甚至杀害两岁的亲生女儿等等。如同将军所说，金宇韩不是父亲，是个将个人的失败归结到家人身上的废人，将军不过是将家人从恶魔手中解放罢了。”  
刘赫对沙地上一挥纸扇：“业镜，显。”  
沙地上有形状凹凸不平的蠕动着，显出方才的男子与另一位少年的身影。  
“请看这里，这位被金宇韩掐住脖颈的少年正是将军的兄长，未满十八的将军为了拯救亲兄弟，一时冲动出此下策，此为少年的冲动过失！大王您不该比我更了解此罪轻重吗？”  
“哼。”阎罗以冷笑应付刘赫的辩解，与金钟国那填满憎恶的双眼相视，“亡者，你可知你在现世你被如何处置？”  
“此处不是现世，大王！”  
“刘赫！”  
阎罗的怒喝止住了辩护人的声音，从未见过阎罗如此气急败坏的样貌，刘赫恐惧之下住了嘴，退回金钟国身侧。  
阴间地狱尽是魂魄，阴气最旺，千古沙漠之中空气凝结。刘赫未曾感受过寒冰玄谷之寒，却从审判官与被告人的目光交错间吸了一口寒气。  
“……衙门判了我谋杀之罪，”空气静静开始了流动，金钟国望着阎罗不比想象中威严的身子，语气重回平静，“更何况是杀了自己的父亲，罪加一等。”  
“可我仍不认为我做了错误的事，事到如今也是如此。”  
“是吗……”  
刘赫在一旁把白书开开合合，对阎罗性情大变很是不满的独自打起岔。  
“此为真话，有莲书为证。”眼见这场审判没了结果，刘赫刻意说得轻浮，意为不再奉陪。又瞟了眼金钟国，对这如此特别的亡者竟有些不舍。  
金钟国自来到阴间已是第二天，却不曾说过几句完整的话，自从阅尽了他的生平一世，刘赫不认为他是少言寡语之人。他到了审判台上也是只言片语的阐述着自己的观念和义理，将错误与罪孽分得一清二白，在仅存着妖魔鬼怪的阴间里，被感性驱使着，似乎看淡了生死，却时常露出寂寞的神情。  
他说起话来极具将领之风，说一不二，果敢认罪，又对独有的正误观毫不妥协。  
阎罗扯起嘴角笑了，抓起判决书从椅上起立，纸面朝内，竹卷向地面落下，展开。  
“以下，为最终判决结果。”

四．  
渡过冥河的夜，黑得清净，映着不知何处而来的光，把河水染成靛青色。  
地狱本无人，竟有山有水，地域宽广，空气清新。要是尚临村的人能住上这样的地方，金钟国愿意用他的几生几世来交换。  
“将军原本就不爱说话吗？”刘赫数日反复向金钟国搭话，后者能接上话的次数寥寥无几，多是盯着天或地发呆，一声不吭。  
金钟国到了夜里反而是有了精力，终于是从阎罗的威压下缓过了神，抬首看向那几日来嘴就没停过的阴曹使者，逐渐为其双目所引。  
人都死了，竟然还能在阴间打工，这差使的乐观令他生畏。  
“是差使大人的话太多了。”他静静开了口，笑而不自觉也，从额上摘下了破碎不堪的头巾，摘下了头绳，过肩的长发色泽呈淡褐色，兴许是为鲜血所渲染而成。一头长发从后脑散落，划过额心，垂落于鬓前，掩住半边脸。  
“……哦。”刘赫惊觉自己不觉间出了感叹声，拿纸扇偷掩住嘴。  
“怎么？”金钟国察觉了他的反应。  
“我在想，将军分明身为一介武将，居然还是位美人。”  
对面人一怔，缓缓偏头藏住了脸，望着河底喃喃：“老男人罢了。”  
正是他这面神情，是从人间带来的落寞，刘赫已了然于心。  
金钟国的天伦之罪得到救赎，阎罗对罪恶与善良间的衡量有了结果，嗤笑着信了他的向善之心与赤诚的孝子心。  
河下斑斓显着光，仍旧不知源头何在，他望过天也看透了地，在这阴间却没有鬼魂的容身之处。金钟国见河水涟漪，朝水面探出了手，盛了一掌冰清的水，手上有微微刺痛逼进身体，如同他还活着。  
——亡者金钟国谋杀继父一事虽为事实，但此行为不失为善举，为试图解救家人于水火的行为。被告人以自身的罪孽换亲人的幸福，并于审判中主动认罪，在此对金钟国起诉的天伦之罪，判以无罪。  
几日前刘赫正赶去迎接金钟国的到来时，已看过了他活得惨淡，死得凄凉。他作为差使，没有其他使者陪行，辩护与解怨由他一手操办，只有他一人见遍了金钟国的生生死死。  
钟国将军一生称不上伟大，也未能成为伟人，仅仅是个命途坎坷之凡人，却一生承受着会压死凡人的重量，于千百万次的罪与错之中秉持自身之义艰难活过四十四年。  
刘赫静静看金钟国于冥河上戏水，他以冥河为净水洗漱着脸，半湿的发丝贴于两颊，他目中闪着河里的光。  
好绝的纯净。刘赫隐去心声，一言不发的目顾于人，未觉失礼，初次身临于真正平和的冥河水面之上，万籁俱静。  
河面上响起怪声，金钟国闻声望去：“那是……”  
“慢着，不要看！”  
话未毕，三四只人面鱼从河面朝向金钟国腾跃而起。刘赫情急下发了全力，挥手间纸扇霎时切开风刃，两只人面鱼断成两截，河水如气流被一分为二，不可视的力量从船舶延伸至对面山头，迟了半秒才发出巨响，远处山间传来山体破碎的震动声。  
“将军无恙？未事先告诉您不能与这人面鱼对视，恕我失职……”  
金钟国坐在船头，轻答一声无事，脚边躺着四只人面鱼，皆是死相惨烈。  
“无事便好。”刘赫松了口气，见其中两只人面鱼血肉模糊，却不像是叶龙扇的痕迹。  
冥河的尽头为懒惰地狱，懒惰是赐予宝贵的生命食饱腹足无所事事，虚度光阴怠慢生命之罪行，初江大王将判决亡者生前是否有浪费生命的行为。  
头发花白的慈祥老妇在水中竹亭落座，那便是初江大王，她紧着眉头阅毕了瀑布水帘上金钟国勤勤恳恳而鲜血淋漓的一生，显然是对亡者生前的血腥行径有所质疑。  
“孩子，你为杀人而生吗？”  
金钟国已卸下将领服装，身着一身血染的白色素衣，胸前零落挂着些许甲胄，只为遮住他死时满身丑陋的箭痕。  
“不，我为我国的和平战斗一路，直到此处。”  
水声淹过了对话，即使他明知初江性情敏感，一句不适就会造成严重后果，也义无反顾只讲述着自己的义，其余置身于外。  
“啊，和平——”初江托着脸，懒散坐在竹椅上，抿紧双唇，“大言不惭的孩子。”  
“此言差矣，大王。将军历经腥风血雨，驰骋沙场，行职期间大胜二十余战，击退总和三百万敌军，留得国内千万人民安宁，将军之言并非空穴来风。”刘赫围绕于金钟国身边，对初江滔滔不绝着金钟国的战绩，“除此之外，为壮大国威与提升自身，将军每日起早贪黑参与宫廷兵营训练，在汉城境内名声优越，扶弱抑强，可谓王心与民心两得。”  
“……我看见了你的勇敢与善良不错。”初江欲言又止，深深叹息，身边两位判官正看着好戏，“可惜啊，若此世不是战乱年代，你会成为真正的英雄。”  
“在战场上没有所谓正确，大王。我们都为自己的正义所驱，乱世中身不由己罢了。”金钟国脸色较前几日有了些色彩，巧妙对答着初江的猜疑，身在竹筏上的身体微微晃动，那是最为放松的姿态。  
初江长叹一声，慢腾腾挪起身子，站起身合手鼓掌两声。  
“好一个堂堂大将，我有结果了。”  
金钟国侧过脸见刘赫正对他竖起拇指，暗笑一声便又回过头。  
“亡者金钟国生前身为一国之将，久赴沙场，为国家太平做出杰出贡献。对待下等阶层与平民一视同仁，见义勇为，维护社会风气，处处尽责任与份外之事。对被告金钟国的懒惰之罪的最终判决，判以无罪。”  
刘赫合上纸扇，以扇柄击掌以表祝贺，从亭内跃上了竹筏，落地不稳时被金钟国抬手抓住了手腕稳稳扶住。  
初江惋惜着这一表人才，跟着轻轻鼓掌，尔后忽然唤住了刘赫：“赫，昨夜冥河上的骚乱，是你所为吧。”  
被唤到的人莞尔：“是钟国将军所为。”

五．  
金钟国不知如今已是第几日，穿过冥河对岸，为一路石地。  
路的终端有一深渊，其名为真空深穴，是通往暴力地狱之路，其深度由王者的罪之轻重决定，罪越重，穴便越深。  
“我能否问些关于你的事？”金钟国已见到洞穴边缘，一路上却从未停下与刘赫聊天说地，适应过几日后，与这原本就话多的阴曹使者聊侃成了常事。  
刘赫答非所问：“好奇阴间的规矩？”  
“不，”金钟国轻笑，“是你。”  
两双足印踏着石灰，停在深穴之前，刘赫低头望着深渊漆黑的底，久久不答。  
“……走了，”他咳嗽一声，拿手背遮掩住脸，“我一无所有，你无需好奇。”  
两个人影先后跃下，在失重的深渊之中绕开碎石，视野忽明忽暗，同行之人的素衣淡色若隐若现。穿过中央的巨石也不见洞底，身体越重越坠入深渊地底，离光越远越被黑暗吞噬，金钟国在漆黑中失去视觉，寻不见刘赫那身青灰色长衫。  
阴曹使者没有生前的记忆，与阎罗大王定下约定，在千年之内帮助四十九人转世，才能获得转世的权利。仅凭想象是无法理解，刘赫在数千年里，经历着如何枯燥而绝望的生活，不人不鬼，生不如死。  
穿过冥河的这几日以来，金钟国与刘赫相谈甚欢，却极少听刘赫说起自己的事。  
果然，人间与阴间相异，倘若试图去了解一个异世之人，那必是相当困难之事。他不知道阴间入口距离初军门多远，不清楚阴曹使者出生的原因，要说对一个原本无名的陌路差使，金钟国一无所知。  
光穿过石缝，短暂数秒内照亮谷底下的土黄砂石，以及刘赫于双目之前如同光明般赫然现身。  
刘赫朝他伸长手臂，张开手掌，通常无色无光的眼中倒映着光，与金钟国的影。差使的扁帽遗失于深渊，他散着短发，发丝乌黑，相衬他冷白色的皮肤。  
“抓紧我。”  
他邀请着坠落的亡者，只见金钟国双目中逆着光辉晃过月下冥河般光彩。  
手指划破虚空，两只手紧紧握住。  
暴力地狱置于深渊之底，微弱的光照亮审判台，洞底土地皲裂，碎石纷飞，化成人形于被告人眼前互相殴打。  
“遭受亡者暴力行径的受害人多不胜数，官僚，士兵，百姓，受害面积广泛。”留着胡茬的判官宣读判决文，位于审判台之上土块铸成的人形持续着斗殴，石子与土粒随场景变换迅速解体又重构，受害人们的凄惨下场历历在目。  
“被告出手狠而重却不致死，为有意识的迫害行动，诸如此等行为大多未得到当事人的原谅，情节相当恶劣！建议罚被告人于深穴服刑一百八十年，洗濯其灵魂之罪孽深重！”  
另一小个子判官翻出了白眼仁：“不合适，大王，二十年足矣。被告刻意伤人案件百余起，却无一人死亡，可见被告心有分寸，同时无法控制力度，其暴力多为警告与玩笑意味。”  
“河东勋你……”胡子拉碴的判官瞪了眼对面判官，那人不作理睬，对台上的土石业镜显现的暴力行径目不转睛。  
刘赫打着哈欠，目睹两判官的小打小闹。卢洪哲与河东勋为同期当上判官，共事虽不过几年，业绩几乎九成都从河东勋而来，那大脸判官成天除了喝酒就无所事事，刘赫在离开阴间之前定要让这卢洪哲也上一次初江大王的审判台。  
“被告，你可认罪？”秦广声音浑厚，脸庞圆润，竟不带怒相，似是尊石像伫于判长席。  
“大王请多有考虑。将军犯下过错为不争事实，可请您细看，将军对待部下的暴行无非是些无伤大雅的小打小闹，不足为罪。”  
“我问的是被告人。”秦广不悦，喊住刘赫的辩护。  
“是我为之，可我无法认同我有罪一说。”  
已是第三层审判，金钟国双目越为坚韧，河东勋不敢细看这将领眼中的雄风昂昂。  
“你欺凌官僚百姓，九狮城二品都宪罗敏被你迫害到半残，而你靠王脱身，此不为罪？”  
“此为下下策，大王。罗敏在职以来买通司宪府，私吞百姓粮财，恶意放贷于穷苦人家，以九狮城底层平民为源，与富人走私婴儿幼童。我承认我的行为不端，目的不过在于解救那些不足两岁就面临被玷污的孩子们。”  
金钟国的对答如流让刘赫起不上作用，他唯有抱着莲书附合一句：“此为真话。”  
秦广颔首：“对你的自述我自有考虑。”  
“将军平生贯彻执行惩恶扬善，年青时期因此受到多次收监，成为一品大将后被王所庇护，却不曾滥用职权，依旧体恤百姓，挑战权贵，其品质实属不可多得。”刘赫撕下书页，重重字影现于纸上，纸张雪白，停滞于空中，“大王请过目。这些均是现世之法对于将军的审判结果，三十二次审判中，足有二十八起判决将军无罪，供大王参考。”  
览过刘赫提供的证据，秦广皱眉：“有现世记录的案件不过三十余件，被告无正当理由的暴力行为占大多数，受害人均为军队内士兵与部下。被告，你作何解释？”  
“大王，这是……”  
金钟国竟闭上了嘴，双目快速眨动，此时再将暴行与自身撇开关系，就越像狡辩。  
刘赫轻笑，走近了失去自信的金钟国，低声道：“大王在发问，钟国将军。”  
你说的越多，我们就越有利。此为刘赫于冥河之上告诫过金钟国的话。  
他作为独自行动的差使，自然有着过人的能力。纸扇名为叶龙，白书名为青莲。叶龙灵力强悍，危急时刻起保护作用。青莲辩人真假，审判台上的每句话都影响着刘赫对被告人生前的详细了解，被告人话越多，他从青莲之中读到的真实便越多。  
金钟国懂了刘赫的意思，即使他措辞不慎，刘赫也能从中看见真相，进行辩护。  
“……这是玩笑。我不擅长控制力气，失手打伤士兵乃常事。”  
“此为真话，大王。将军虽未得到宽恕，被人憎恨，其暴力之举多为失误。”  
秦广面色严肃，五官紧皱：“刘赫，你有何证据？”  
“证据为人心，其不可见也无效益，我无法提供。”刘赫向着秦广鞠躬，“还请大王网开一面。”  
深渊之风呼啸而过，刘赫掌中的书页簌簌扇动，洞内静寂缭绕。  
“……我有证据，大王。”  
判官席上的河东勋忽然开了口，摊开了手下卷轴，业镜上浮现多个身影。  
审判官，判官，辩护人，及被告人，皆是惊愕，目光集中于那小个子的判官身上。  
“这是他人对被告生前的评价，请看。”

六．  
过了火汤浴道，便是杀人地狱。这道虽称为道，长得像座桥，与阳间所说的奈何桥颇有相似。  
那名为河东勋的判官的伸手相助一事论谁也无解，刘赫与河东勋关系虽然密切，却说不上和睦相处过。辩护与判官间没有太深感情，都是敌视。  
“说不准，他是相中你了。”刘赫打趣道，挥扇驱赶开挂在桥边的妖魔。  
“我可是男人。”金钟国苦笑。因普通亡者在阴间没有任何战力，他紧紧贴在刘赫身后，避开妖魔的攻击。  
刘赫心不在焉的砍死冲上来的妖怪，心里顾虑着这十几日来一切令他生疑之事。天伦之罪罪名沉重，即使善可抵罪，阎罗大王却将第一层地狱设置为天伦，开庭便主张了无罪却一直严厉质问，向来都位于最后一层的审判台从最初就搬上了眼前。  
冥河上遭到人面鱼攻击之时，确实有其他力量在作祟，保护了金钟国。河东勋身为判官偏袒被告人，在未经阎罗允许下使用辩护能力，于真空深穴发生之事更让刘赫起疑。阴间似乎对金钟国呵护有加，就连阎罗的性情也随他到来而变得十分敏感。  
奈何他的青莲书被规定只对被告人起效，刘赫读不出阎罗的心思。  
“你那莲书真能看见我这一生？”  
刘赫不可置否：“一清二楚。”  
得到了意料内的回答，金钟国咬了下唇，轻声道：“那你应该知道，我最大的罪。”  
“安心吧，你到此处来便是为了赎罪，”刘赫低笑，垂手紧握金钟国手腕，“更何况，你那根本不是罪。”  
杀人地狱范围内的大地呈石灰色，裂痕如河流蔓延，审判台下为熔岩洞窟，百万只沐浴火汤的灵魂正高高叠成塔，试图触碰到大地。  
变成大王脸色暗青，双瞳发红，一身乌黑，赤红双目目不转睛的看着业镜中金钟国的罪行。镜中人跃于马背之上，一手长刀，背着弓枪，浑身浴血，双目色彩坚毅望向千军万马，剑心直指敌人心口，杀人如麻。  
“就这些？”变成低声道，河东勋稍作颔首。  
业镜之中，风沙过后，细雨化成雾，大将身影若隐若现。他站于尸山之中，踩着血海，千疮百孔，即便鲜血飞溅入眼，眼神依然坚若磐石。  
“……你的一生真所谓无趣。”变成如此评价着金钟国的罪行，摸起椅侧上的判决书，“不过，不能否认你是个绝对的强者，是为国家的伟人。”  
刘赫目光落于金钟国脸庞上，曾经的大将对业镜中的过去看得入迷，几乎未听见变成的话，似是在怀念那般浴血奋斗时的热血，与他为国捐躯至最后一刻的荣耀感。  
毋庸置疑，金钟国对新罗而言，是至高无上的伟人，只有他自己不知晓。  
“还请看看这个，大王。”刘赫见大局已定，便插进来多嘴了一句，“将军对于生死独有见解。您应该知道，将军是因万箭穿心而亡，不过以将军的能力，蛮族应不足为惧才是。”  
业镜再次显现，金钟国死时的模样出现，他半跪在地，身体蜷曲，胸前背后扎着数十支箭，鲜血从密密麻麻的伤口中汨汨下坠。  
金钟国指尖一动，双唇微张，像被沙迷了眼睛，眯起眼望着他生前的最后一刻。  
“将军究竟是为何而死？大王您还有所不知，死时的将军，在怀里抱着蛮族的婴儿，为了保护她，以身躯为壁，以血为水，让那孩子活了下来。”  
就算不问青莲，刘赫也清楚，金钟国是把那婴儿当成他那早年夭折的妹妹了。  
“不仅如此，即便是于战乱之中，将军也拯救了许多妇女幼童，甚至带回国内，为他们寻找安身之处。”  
他的辩护工作早已终了，却执意要拿出金钟国最纯的善给地狱过目。金钟国身上的泥泞与土，雨水与血，全都脏不了他。  
“下面进行最终审判。”变成惋惜叹息，展开卷轴。  
“亡者金钟国身为国家一品大将，杀敌君无数。据阴间地狱审判规定，民族大义优先于个人罪孽。被告驰骋沙场数十年，英勇奋战，战无不胜，并怀有一颗仁慈心肠。被告为国家作出杰出贡献，对民族而言，为不可多得的英雄人物。”  
金钟国脚下的裂缝逐渐闭合，深不见底的熔岩洞口徐徐闭合，他的双目还停留于业镜消失之处，怀念着他英雄史诗般的过往。  
“本判官对被告人的杀人之罪的最终判决为，被告人无罪。”  
卢洪哲在判官席上懊恼着被告的胜诉，河东勋依旧不予理睬，边抓挠着耳后，边打量被告人笔挺的全身上下。  
这场审判的结果最初就已定下，根据阴间规定，战乱中的前线士兵犯下的罪行几乎都能得到宽恕，若是为了大义。刘赫在杀人地狱的审判中并无发挥作用，他一字都不需向青莲确定，便能知晓金钟国堂堂正正而清清白白的内在。  
半晌，金钟国回身，面露倦意。他伸了手，牵住刘赫手腕。  
“走吧。”  
“……你看起来很累。”  
金钟国不给否认，无言拉他离开审判台，台上留出被害人的席位空缺。  
踏出变成大王的领域，门外从石灰色化为清一色白雪皑皑，雪地漾着黛色光辉，道路两侧出现两座冰崖高耸入空。  
“此境为寒冰玄谷，不义地狱之五官大王将审判亡者生前不正义之罪。”刘赫任金钟国攥着手腕。或许他终究是怕了死亡，亦或是看了业镜中的生前，想通了些什么，自从杀人地狱中逃脱后，金钟国便一直这幅疲惫模样。  
刘赫话间停顿，放轻声道：“你要是觉得不适，休息片刻再赶路也不迟。”  
谁料他竟放了手，嘴角轻扬：“不用了，尽管带路便是。”  
金钟国的反应始料不及，刘赫呆眼，先前被他称为美人的面孔微笑着，早已散开的长发乱在雪风之中，先行一步的走在了前面，回首落目于刘赫脸上。  
“带我走吧。”  
刘赫一时不知他的深意，脸上灼热，支吾应着走上前头，又瞥一眼金钟国的脸色。  
“不要再作弄我了，将军。”

七．  
路行一日，寒冰玄谷仍不见尽头，亡者与差使间谈得痛快，唯有灵魂的身体仅仅极寒时候才能感受到丝丝凉意。  
顺着路到了冰崖断层，巨大沟壑拦住来人去路，金钟国被强风刮得眯眼，半跪于峰顶雪上，打探谷底冰青色深渊。  
“此处不再是战场，无需多虑，我自有办法带你过去。”刘赫胸有成竹，抽出叶龙扇，摘下了难得从真空深穴中寻回的平帽，叠起放进衣物内侧。  
金钟国不信，起身质疑：“不可。冰峰高度恐极，沟壑距宽而远，若无马匹绕下……”  
“我已说过，此处不是战场，是阴间，一切规矩皆由阴曹之人为定。”刘赫断了他的话，蛮横拉过金钟国小臂。  
金钟国未经防备，一头撞上刘赫身体，腰上立刻被刘赫手臂圈上，他霎时间便在刘赫臂间动弹不得。  
“……刘赫！无礼！立刻放手！”与刘赫贴得过近，金钟国恼羞成怒推搡刘赫，就算挣扎刘赫也丝毫未动。  
“你还是早些抱紧我为好。”  
刘赫咧嘴嗤笑，搂紧金钟国腰间，对金钟国的怒骂充耳不闻，叶龙扇一展，一抻，往地面扇起狂风，凌烈气流于二人脚下爆破，发出巨响，两幅身体相拥着从峰顶飞跃。  
“不不不，万万不可，刘赫——！！”  
金钟国于高空中惨叫，无意间已抱紧刘赫身体，散发被风暴梳理整齐，他埋头在刘赫颈间，呜咽着不去看脚底之景。  
“畏惧高处吗？”刘赫圈紧臂中人窄腰，悬空侧身旋体，金钟国叮咛一声掐紧他身后衣物。  
“何来高处！这是飞翔！！”  
“哈哈哈，你也不失幽默的一面啊。”  
金钟国骂了也未起到作用，刘赫爽朗笑着，挥舞叶龙带领二人于空飞腾，载着轻雾与雪，万千雪霜落在全身，围绕二人身影于雪天与寒冰影中忽明忽暗。  
沟壑远比见到的宽大，金钟国适应了失重感，稍稍睁了眼，仅是一瞬便见了来自地狱深渊的天外仙境。仿若二人已飞入天堂，风雪迎着光辉画出形状，环环冷雾萦绕身侧，刘赫轻微笑声穿透耳边风声呼啸，挠着心头作痒。  
“如何！阴间也有美景，为何不睁眼细细观来？”他在风中声音更噪，心情大好的逗弄不曾飞翔过的金钟国，金钟国还在怀中低吟着不敢抬头。  
“……钟国将军，与我一同赏景吧。”  
他十指一动，那低沉的音色引着他睁了眼，金钟国再见刘赫一向自信满满的神色，胸口一热，却立刻被刘赫脑后飞驰而来之物惊到。  
“刘赫，身后！”  
刘赫还未做反应，来不及后看，就被人摁住了脑后，脸落进那人结实的怀里。  
那是两只猴头鸟，正圆睁着眼朝着猎物冲来，金钟国咬紧牙，伸手抱住刘赫之时有道红光于眼前一闪而过。他翻转身体转移重心，全身压迫着刘赫，闪身躲开魔鸟攻击，摇晃着向下坠落。  
他察觉到阴间的人体下坠之速与阳间相似，刘赫似乎暂时走了神没了动静，金钟国低头就能见眼前迅速逼近的山渊底处的霜雪大地，高声叫出阴曹使者的人名，如同唤着他独属的保护者。  
“刘赫！叶龙扇！”  
从亡者口中响亮着呼唤了他的名字，刘赫从金钟国的莽行中惊醒，双目里印着视野中金钟国的素衣颜色与他褐色发丝，及深壑对面亮堂绚丽的苍穹灿烂。  
——此地原本是如此美丽之处吗？  
正疑惑时，身体本能听从了亡者的愿望。刘赫遵从指示扇起叶龙，在触地前一刻舞起狂烈白风，激飞一地冻霜与积雪，如同大片水花溅起，降至头顶肩头，比正刮的风更烈的暴雪包裹住二人身体，解开二人间紧抱对方的手臂。  
视野中一片雪白，只有左手上紧抓着那差使的手。风舞到半空，两人才冲破了层层暴风雪，重回明朗空中。天上来的光刺眼而闪烁，好似是被阳光照着，金钟国眯起眼，抬头望着逆光笑着的刘赫，他右手紧攥金钟国的左手，发丝飘散，青色的身影似与天空融合。  
“你见过吗？此等绝景。”  
亡者身躯中不复存的内脏震动，向着比阳光更艳的阴曹使者，心胸鼓动，声声巨响敲在骨肉之上。他感到了痛，也感到了诀别几年又一世的喜悦之情。  
他不自觉也跟着笑，笑刘赫的自作多情：“人间多的是。”  
金钟国却是第一次见，在浮空之域与人执手，仿若转世生为了飞鸟，飞尽苍穹，只注视着天顶与同一个人。  
此等绝景，为初遇。  
“……你之前说，阴曹使者是由阎罗亲自招募挑选？”金钟国心头触动，朝风中呼喊。  
“正是，提这做什么？”  
四目闪烁于阳光与雪的反射光，光彩四溢，映着对面千百年来才遇见的值得挂念的人。  
在风雪中停顿片刻，金钟国抓紧刘赫手掌，双目依旧坚韧不改。  
“如何才能让阎罗看上我？”  
刘赫喉头抽动，面露惊愕，耳根却发红：“……你疯了。”  
对面被风吹散一头长发的男人神情认真，还挂着笑意，似乎是在否定刘赫的话。  
“若转世后仍是腥风血雨，我宁愿一了百了！”  
“别再说笑了。”  
无规则的雪混乱了面前人的脸，景色动摇，漫天光彩却仍然夺目，刺入差使记忆中从未见过人间阳光的双目中。  
若是阴间有太阳，也比不过此时亡者闪耀。  
“……我会留在此处，”在他身上绕满干涸血色的衣物被风掀起，浑身的血斑都哭诉着人间的战乱纷争之苦与痛失国家之痛，“一定。”  
从未说过自己害怕寂寞一事的差使眼睛一红，不料会被区区亡者猜透了心思，他自顾自的理解了金钟国的话。  
“过了这七层地狱，我将向阎罗自荐成为差使。”  
自此之后，由我来陪你。

八．  
不义地狱由寒冰所筑，通体晶莹，玄冰业镜上倒映大将于月影下的背影。金钟国站立于门槛之前，对面顶梁之上拴着人影，那人影被粗绳挂住了脖子，面色发青，双眼凸出，四目相接。  
“钟国兄！兄！”随之呈现的是那青年男子死前的模样，他满身的旧痕与新伤，亲切唤着金钟国的名字，伸手要触碰他的肩膀，“近日无恙？好久不见，竟也不招呼一声……”  
金钟国眼神冰冷，警惕着退下一步：“休得无礼，韩越阁下。”  
“我与你无话可说，无事请离开赤浪府，区区臣子，不得入内。”  
二人曾将夜话长谈，曾共饮一杯酒，曾于年青时节结拜为义兄义弟，时常在白日便把酒言欢，不必说也当对方为人生知己。那是金钟国在当上二品之前就结识的好友，名为韩越，为成均馆文官，死时三十二岁。  
自从金钟国受王宠幸，进入赤浪府辅佐军事，升为一品大将，便一转态度，对韩越先前的扶持与关心抛之脑后。他面对饱受欺压的韩越不伸以援手，反而更加以讽刺，间接导致了韩越的自杀身亡。  
他于韩越门前沉默数秒，花前月下依旧，人却阴阳两隔。他拂袖而去，淡淡留下一声：“不如自焚了的好，浪费了土葬之地。”  
刘赫用扇角抵住下巴，业镜中的任何细节与青莲书都告诉他，镜中人为金钟国，他对身边最为亲近的好友犯下了莫大罪行，此为真实。  
五官大王托着脸，倒在冰椅上，姿态慵懒：“亡者金钟国生前置亲友于死地，漠视二人间长达十三年的情谊，一旦升官，便与人形同陌路，实乃不义之大罪。被告人，我的陈述可有失误？”  
立于审判台中心，金钟国浑身冰冷，比死时的寒意更重。  
他双唇打颤，轻语：“……并无失误，大王。”  
“亏我认为你是位正义的大人物，事实看来，并非如此啊。”五官眼看要做出结论，刘赫闭合叶龙，展开青莲书，图像与文字迅速浮现于纸面之上。  
“大王！钟国将军曾对韩越用情深切，与他结交为兄弟之事，将军心中无一丝悔过，此为真话！将军从始至终将韩越视为好友，这其中定有误会，请您明察！”  
然而五官对刘赫的辩护不予答应：“用情越是深，才越彰显被告人之不义。就算韩越不曾为他的好友，身为堂堂一国大将，竟对宫内官臣间的欺压与施暴视而不见，又成何体统？亡者，你这一生不该活成这样，我也好奇，你为何对曾经的好友冷面相对？”  
大将的身影屹立不动，有如那晚伫立于韩越门前之人，绝情，缄默。  
寒风卷起金钟国血迹斑斑的白色衣摆，他低垂眉眼，声音沙哑：“我说不出口。”  
“钟国将军！”刘赫愕然，青莲书页纷纷落下，消失成灰。  
他想说谎，刘赫已察觉到了，金钟国的谎言让青莲产生了不良反应。  
“住嘴，我在问被告人。”五官慢腾腾的喝住刘赫，朝金钟国挥手，“说点什么，被告人，我不希望你有罪。”  
“……我有罪，大王。”  
“钟国将军，请做辩护！”  
“闭嘴，刘赫！”  
向来温和的老人怒声叫住刘赫擅自煽动被告人的举动，寒冰玄谷内部人声动荡，环绕半晌，余音绵绵，无人再开口。  
“……被告人，你是否认罪？”河东勋展开判决书，从位置上起立。  
金钟国抬首，飘散的长发遮眼了满目疮痍。  
“是，我有罪。”  
“请说明原因，钟国将军！”刘赫扔下随身的叶龙与青莲，几步跃出辩护席，金钟国喜欢一人扛事的难缠性格让他困扰，先前就应该挑明的，金钟国的生死与他共存亡。  
在金钟国之前，刘赫已在九百九十多年的时光里遇见了无数的亡者，听过了无数的喜怒哀乐，却仅从这地狱七大审判中将四十八人送回现世。  
一千年不过转眼云烟，留下的不到寥寥几日，已经没有时间了。  
“看着我，钟国将军！”刘赫捧住金钟国冰冷的脸，那是来自他灵魂深处的寒冷，冻得皮肤刺痛。  
“刘赫，我再不需要辩护了。”他眼中的色彩不如前数十日中的硬朗，不过一团死灰，又淡淡笑着，像说着道别。  
“……请你成为我这一世最后的亡者，”刘赫身在阴间的这一世，黯淡无光，就算天上亮着永恒的白昼，也如同暗无边际的黑夜永驻，直到如今，“就当作是救救我吧，钟国将军。”  
金钟国双目中的光影动摇，映出了刘赫的苦涩笑意。  
——救救我吧，钟国兄。  
寒风愈发凌烈，他于风暴与刘赫之间，一转那僵硬的态度，忽而笑了。  
“我或许并非那般伟大之人。”  
“你是。”  
四目久久交汇，他似乎打探到了刘赫那无光的黑瞳深处的柔软何在，更深藏在这灵魂之中的温暖能融化整座寒冰玄谷。  
他想做个伟人，这个念头想了一辈子，却依旧无法拯救每一个发出求救呐喊之人，只是站在一旁，眼睁睁的送走那些在现世中再也无处可去的灵魂。  
金钟国欠韩越半辈子的信任，他把命全数押给了战争，事已至此，连自我救赎也无法做到。唯独刘赫，这个知晓他这庸俗而惨败的一生的阴曹使者，用相同的语气求救着，即便是身在这一世尽头的世界，也给了他最后的机会。  
韩越身上保留着的阴暗与痛，他曾希望自己能一声不吭的带入地狱，可偏就是这地狱差使，让他那韩越的身世罪恶与灵魂清白做赌。  
即便在这一世，他也曾为某人的守护者，此性不改。  
“……我是。”金钟国眼圈抽痛，他双手覆上刘赫抚摸他双颊的手背，牵住了刘赫的双手，悔恨与自责从眼眶内纷纷化作融雪，落于刘赫掌心，“没错，我应该是。”  
“这不是你的错，将军。”  
刘赫于千年之终末，从自己这躯灵魂的所谓皮肤上感受到了人的温度，那是眼泪。  
从过去的现世而来的后悔，愤怒，挣扎，绝望，夹杂着在这个世界诞生的喜悦，流入刘赫掌纹之中，滚烫的液体深深刻入他灵魂的最深处。  
“我懂你一切的罪。尽管后悔吧，将军。”他自信笑了，却跟着从青莲中不断流入体内的人类情感红了双目，身不由己。  
救我，然后由我来赎你的罪。

九．  
“我深知我罪大恶极，正是如此，我是个罪人，大王。”玄谷中的寒风越寒，金钟国嗓音沙哑，却比先前有力。“可是，相反，我没有不义。”  
“你的无罪之论从何而来？”五官已厌了刘赫越轨的行动，便也不做纠缠，继续着审判。  
“天敏……王的疑虑是正确的，”意料之外的自辩险让金钟国乱了阵脚，低声吐出王的名字，“韩越自入殿以来，沟通外国，以贩卖军政情报牟利，闹得败仗频出，宫内人心惶惶，司谏院对韩越的审判却一直没有确切证据，才不得已在宫府范围内打压韩越。”  
“业镜。”刘赫抬手，寒冰中浮现文武王的高大身型，王与大司谏高坐于庭上，对韩越叛国之罪进行审判，场景与此时极为相似。  
“我承认我为所谓大义鬼迷心窍，一时忘却了自身小义……这是我的一己之见，大王，我没有不正义，我坚守的是国家大义，因此才舍弃了韩越。”  
五官未作表态，扭头看向面色惨白的刘赫。  
刘赫避开脸，翻开破烂的青莲书：“此话半真半假。钟国将军，你究竟为何而战？”  
五官附和：“大义吗？”  
金钟国紧咬着的牙关张合，二十来日间从未透露的伤感自双目中倾盆而出，遮盖他眼里所有光辉，黯淡不堪。  
“……非也。”他声音轻了，望着业镜中模糊的文武王的面孔，神色落寞，双目似要看穿那面冰墙，“我为我的王而战。”  
刘赫心情沉闷，合上青莲，不去细听它讲的故事，叹息一声：“此话千真万确。”  
“迟迟不与我坦然以对，如今才道出你真正的义……可惜我身为地狱之王，却没有看透人心的能力，我实在是好奇你的苦衷何在。亡者，你的不诚实也是罪，届时你该如何招架？”五官深深叹息，手指敲击椅座，“刘赫，他的自辩不错，心怀大义是好事。你又为一副低落之势？”  
人心难懂，即使人成了鬼，丢了内脏，只剩皮囊，没有生理反应伴随的七情六欲更是难懂。亡者失去往生，差使丢了前世，判官忘却人间，地狱七大君主不见世故。  
都是可怜之人。  
“大王，我这是……松了口气。”刘赫失去底气的辩答，若青莲有意，定会告诉五官这是谎言。  
“果真如此吗。”五官不做理会，挥手抻开衣袖，“被告人，你虽为一国之义作出杰出贡献，对于韩越，你的不义之罪无可忽视，我将罚你……”  
“我没有不义，大王！”金钟国高声，向前两步震慑住了庭上地狱之神，“我的憎恶分明，是我一生最大的失误，可我不愿被冠上不义之名！”  
不义之名，太丑陋了。  
“我主张我的清白！”  
——错不在我，也不在越，在于那可笑的一纸约定。  
“住口，不要再靠近了！”  
五官大王怒声喝下，一拳砸上椅手，金钟国脚下升起冰牙，紧紧缚住他的双脚。  
“文武之名作证，我未曾想过伤害韩越！”  
——我是在保护他。  
寒冰攀着身体生长，封住腰际，在他的挣扎下发出刺耳脆响。金钟国咬牙，忍耐住浑身刺痛，扭动腰肢，低吼着拔出小腿，迈开步子，鲜红之火从他身上转瞬即逝，一声巨响，地狱寒冰破碎成灰。  
金钟国没有自知，此外他人皆是瞠目结舌。  
“业火……”卢洪哲惊愕，愤然起身，手指一地碎冰，“你是何人！为何你会拥有地狱神力！”  
“坐下！”五官怒道，卢洪哲下身瞬间冰封，“刘赫，拦住他！”  
刘赫来不及震惊，快步上前，抱住金钟国散发寒气的腰身：“请冷静！钟国将军！”  
“我不再需要辩护，大王，我这一生之义也许是错误的，却不算罪过！”  
“将军且慢，不要再说了！”  
“我没有不义！王的义便是我的义！”  
——王，罪恶深重的我的王。  
寒冰业镜上仍在隐隐浮现王的模样，他眼里作痛，挣不开刘赫的怀抱，挣不开回忆。  
他离开王都两年，被谴至北方边疆，从此再未听过文武之名，也再未见过他这一世的王。  
“……王只需下令，我会成为他最忠实的棋子。”金钟国于王的身影和刺骨寒冰中，逐渐冷却了怒火，窜出业火的双手放在刘赫小臂上，灭了火星，“即使……被他抛弃，被他憎恨，我依旧是……”  
他忠于国家，忠于王，此心不改。但凡拦路之人，杀无赦。  
直到他葬身北国荒野，也深爱着孕育他的故土，和新罗文武这个名字。  
业火引发的骚动逐渐平息。刘赫松开了手，金钟国与他回望一眼，双眼红肿，气势低垂的踱步回到审判台之上。  
“大王，我申请传唤证人韩越。”刘赫道，精力锐减了大半，“据青莲所说，韩越因背叛之罪被关押于阴间十余年，他的灵魂还在此处，我有权召唤。”  
“若你有信心让受害人来辩护被告之罪，尽管做吧。”五官几近放弃了审判，挥手准许。  
刘赫点头，将青莲闭合于面前，闭合双眼，业火于书页间舞动，他口中念念有词。  
“亡灵韩越，我以五官大王之名，命你出席亡者金钟国之不义审判，天地门开，三魂早降，七魄来临，魂神到位，速来于此！”  
地狱庭审中一声雷鸣，青莲发出强烈青光，映出数千寒冰光辉，耀过傍晚时玄谷间苍穹。  
判官席上电光火石，意料之外之事接连发生。河东勋四肢下垂，悬浮于空中，清灰的袍子化为暗红长衣，红与黑在空中打着转。  
他判官的帽子消失，短发散下，在光影中换了张脸，乌黑的发丝延长，落在脸侧，肤色渐白，脸型消瘦，清秀而憔悴。那年青男子双唇苍白，于青光中笑了，落在证人席之上。  
“钟国兄。”他最初的话是笑着唤出罪人的名字。  
刘赫双目圆睁，看着空缺出的判官席，又打量一番于证人席前站着的韩越。  
他只知河东勋是入职不久的判官，却从未想过河东勋竟会和金钟国的生前之罪有关。如此一来，河东勋的躯体中残留着韩越的情感，先前在暴力地狱出手相助之事，也有了解答。  
金钟国嘴唇微张，欲言却止于唇边，痴痴看着死后再见之人，发不出声。  
“叫我的名字吧，兄。”  
他下唇颤抖，声音尖细，仿佛呻吟：“……越。”

十．  
下一层地狱名为背叛，寒冰玄谷之外是无尽平野，大地青色中染着黛色，为巨大镜面，照映一切罪恶，此处名为天地镜。  
韩越不曾怨恨金钟国的不义，来到不义审判后不失笑意，大方的体谅了金钟国的立场与处境，青年的开朗大方与叛国之罪似乎毫不沾边。  
受害人的原谅为亡者的无罪开释。金钟国没有去听五官大王的判决文，在韩越消失之前跃入证人席，试图抱住倒下的亡灵，撞进怀里的却已是判官模样的河东勋。  
王的义便是我的义。刘赫听了金钟国的自辩，心情越是烦闷。  
他了解金钟国的今生今世，却从未知晓自己前世的一丝半点。青莲无解，问谁也不知，阎罗的契约不会在此世给他想要的答案。  
“累了吧。”金钟国声音轻柔的安抚着他。  
刘赫失笑：“更累的人是你吧。”  
金钟国不仅在情绪上波动剧烈，还使用了唯有阴间之神赐予才能使用的地狱之火，名为业火，在现世被称作地狱焚烧罪人之火。  
刘赫不用业火是怕惹火上身，业火需要依靠阎罗的力量，于是便只使用他前世遗留的物件，一叠纸扇，一本白书，分别赐予了它们名字，在近千年的灌溉中习得强大力量。  
如此看来，说不定他前世是位书生。千年前还不存在高句骊亦或新罗，他多半是千年前某个史前大国中芸芸众生之一罢了。  
“你有言在先，说想了解我，你可否还记得。”刘赫的影子映入天地镜之底的云雾中，他缓缓道来着他的来历，“阴曹使者本不留前世记忆，我能知道的只有叶龙和青莲，它们是我前世的遗物。”  
“看来你是个读书人，让人心生羡慕啊。”金钟国神情有所缓解，不再为生前的过错与悔恨悲伤，暂时走出他沉重的前世记忆，对刘赫笑着。  
“别这么说，读书人成不了伟人，你才是。”  
“是你对现世有所不知。数百年前于广阔内陆之中，存在春秋战国，百家争鸣。大陆中人为一统国家及天下，文武人才辈出，思想文明兴盛，读书人才是有能之人。”  
阎罗与差使之间有契约在先，不可探知现世之事，对他国更无管辖权力，刘赫却听入了迷。金钟国口中讲述着他前世所在之国，为这片大陆上一大泱泱大国，雄风赳赳，广袤无垠，城墙风光延续万里，高山流水清秀如画，河山大好，天下繁荣。  
“你所说的这个国家，其名为何？”  
“我只随朝廷官员去过一趟，那里已大归一统，名为唐王朝。”金钟国记忆之中，还留着有关现世的鲜明之景，无论美丑，都为人间。  
“唐王朝……你可知千年前它的名字？”  
“大陆国内情形复杂，要解释起来会是件麻烦事，千年前应是多国鼎立时期。”  
金钟国仅在出征大陆时有过些许了解，大陆面积宽广，人口繁多，史记也相当复杂。  
“千年前大陆名应为周王朝，名为春秋战国时期。到了末代时分了七国，名字我是记不清了，大概是齐楚韩燕……”  
刘赫脑内抽痛，双臂发麻，青莲从怀中掉落，在天地镜上翻开书页。  
金钟国蹲下了身，为他拾起青莲，递在他眼前：“怎么，你有印象？”  
他听罢，没再深问，摇摇头接下青莲，垂首盯住大地：“没有。”  
——鄙人生于燕，死于燕，只求得燕国之名长久！  
大地为镜，映出他的模样。眼里的青色镜面熊熊燃烧，为金黄，为赤红，突如其来的幻境如脑内残针，针针扎痛头颅，视野黑斑点点，耳内有人高呼着他的信仰。  
——生死矣，何为惧！  
那是刘赫自己的声音，却不是刘赫。  
“刘赫！”  
有人将他从烈火中唤醒，他对上金钟国的双目，手腕作痛，入眼的是自己燃烧业火的双手，与紧抓着他的金钟国被灼伤的手掌皮肤，泛着紫红。  
“……冷静下来。”他伤口上滋滋冒着火星，皮肤上胀起颗颗水泡。  
刘赫惊醒，甩开金钟国右手，听闻他一声低吟，又愣住了神。  
“失罪，请见谅……”  
“你想起什么了吗？”  
话在喉头哽住，刘赫摇头，牵起金钟国的手掌为他治疗伤口：“阴曹使者未经阎罗允许，不得擅自窥探前世。”  
金钟国一副心事重重的神情，窥视刘赫的面容：“你是说，亡者一旦成为差使，便会失去先前的一切记忆？”  
刘赫不问青莲也晓得金钟国的心事，于是笑了，手指轻抚他灼伤之处的凹凸不平。  
“不必留下了，这里不会诞生美好的记忆。”他放下金钟国的手，收起了青莲，天地镜上下他的身与影相互对应，脚踩着脚，“重生回到现世吧。在此之前，我会全力为你的灵魂清白做辩。”  
“……即便我已经是亡者了，阎罗也要夺走我的记忆？”  
“正是如此。”  
金钟国双目失了焦，他从生到死，仅仅是想留下份回忆，却一辈子事与愿违。  
“你不挂念我？”他苦笑，抚摸手上刺痛的伤口，“若我走了，你又是一个人了。”  
“千年了，对我而言已成习惯。”  
千年之久，他却不曾知晓自己是什么人，为何而生，又为何而死，不过是为了千千万万亡者的黯淡未来而忙前顾后，整整九百九十九年。  
时至今日，竟有人敢自比阎罗大王，威风堂堂降临阴间，却如同旭日明亮，叶龙与青莲越是拨开他，就越看见他清得透彻的灵魂。  
多美的人类啊，却有颗血红结成褐色的巨大心结凝固于纯白中心，那杂质坚若磐石，无人进去过，也无人能破坏。  
这人类对阴间的规矩毫不知情，毫不讲理的板着脸，震慑着地狱来的差使。  
“那你从今日开始习惯，有我在你左右的日子便是。”  
刘赫错以为听见了幻听，天地镜上清寂得很，金钟国一字一句扎进耳里，却疼了双目。  
安静片刻，金钟国说罢便害臊的扭头就走，搁下一声掩饰耻色的“走了”，大步向前抛下了发怔中的刘赫。  
刘赫哭笑不得，望着金钟国摆袖远去的身影，双脚离地，离开镜中之影，半飘半跑的跟上了金钟国。

十一．  
天地镜的背叛地狱，用于审判亡者生前的背叛他人之罪，被判决之人将被关在镜子中，而后粉碎。管理背叛地狱的宋帝大王于地狱七大王之中相当美丽耀眼，年轻，妖冶而动人，如同她绝美的外貌，她的善心会包容善意的背叛。  
刘赫依然担忧着最后两场审判。先前的审判托了河东勋的福，金钟国又是个幸运的人，才好不容易从暴力与不义之罪中脱身，之后的审判只会更加困难。  
背叛之罪原本是个很容易就能解脱的罪名，宋帝大王心慈手软，不常严格对待亡者的罪行。可就是宋帝大王掌管着最终审判的把门关，刘赫心里不免忐忑。  
金钟国身上仍有许多谜团未能解开，身为普通亡者，甚至罪孽深重，却能够使用业火。听他方才在天地镜上的一席话，必然是想到了能保留着当前的记忆成为阴曹使者的方法，却没说给刘赫听。  
宋帝大王用修长的指饰轻挠脸畔，悠悠向河东勋道来：“开庭，判官，请陈述。”  
她所在的长椅为青镜所制，审判台建成巨大镜宫，四处而来的光彩刺目而绚烂，或天或底，皆反射着亡者成千上万的影子。  
镜中的百万碎片作为业镜，纷纷浮现金钟国生前之形。  
“被告人金钟国，在战期间英勇奋战，为国家抛头颅洒热血，立下丰功伟绩，生前一度因其精彩战绩而被数次提拔，同时数次被王宫表彰，忠心耿耿为国家而战，从始而终。”  
宋帝面带笑意，轻喃着：“实属顾国豪杰，又英俊勇猛……判官，被告人何罪之有？”  
河东勋停顿数秒，双眼扫过金钟国过于紧张的神色，叹息继续将判决书读来。  
“……可惜，被告人于三年前，被王军于他国所俘获，有叛国之嫌。在此之后，将军于庭上未对叛国一事作出任何解释，庭审结束后王未给将军定罪，而是直接放逐边境。”  
——叛国。  
刘赫忆起初见金钟国时他的一身戎装，那无疑是新罗王军赤浪府的服饰，他在离宫后穿了两年多，直到死去。  
汉州大将为何会在新罗与唐王朝的边境，刘赫原本没去深究这个问题，只记住了鸭绿江的河水与辽东大地凄冷，万箭穿心而亡的一世将军静静伫立风中。  
可是叛国一词距离金钟国是在相隔甚远，刘赫不愿相信，青莲却告诉他，金钟国曾在王朝庭上接受叛国之罪的深觉，此为真实。  
金钟国于四十日间，不曾提及此事，也对他为何死在北方边疆一事毫无解释。金钟国没有讲述过半句背叛，青莲对他的真正死因一无所知。  
青莲一言不发，刘赫自然无法辩护。  
“……钟国将军？”  
他不敢相信金钟国对青莲的背叛，青莲无法对金钟国从未说出口的事情判断是非，刘赫手上的青莲坠落于镜面，书页翻飞。  
审判台中的人不言不语，在刘赫的呼唤声下，笑得可怕。  
“我从未叛国。”  
宋帝固然是不愿相信金钟国会做出如此恶行，轻皱一对柳叶眉，挥手朝向刘赫：“刘赫……不，辩护人，开始辩护吧。”  
镜面中传递的气流嗡嗡作响，静寂中如同风声过耳，细声挠着头骨，阵阵发麻。  
刘赫手心渗汗，金钟国紧咬着唇，两人皆不作答，透着一面薄镜，短暂对视，又对面无言，像相隔千里。  
“大王……我无法做辩护。”  
“刘赫。”  
金钟国轻声念出他本不存在的名字，嘴唇发白。  
“这是怎么回事，刘赫？”宋帝不解，身子前倾，“你作为唯一的辩护人，要放弃为这位如此优秀的亡者辩护？”  
“青莲没有证据证实他的无罪，将军不曾与我共享他的情报，我无话可说。”  
“……刘赫。”  
再一次被金钟国唤到了名字，刘赫依旧无动于衷，双目盯在地面上真正成了一纸白书的青莲书，胸口不住的作痛。  
他早已不是人类，就连情感都要忘却，在阎罗定下千年契约之时起，他途经千年历练，本应是此间最接近神之魂魄，却连自己身体这异样的痛苦也无法解释。  
“刘赫……”金钟国低声，话里全是叹气，似哑言不说，又似话满心头，沉酿许久，又唤一句，“你不是青莲。”  
他站在镜面另一端，仿佛仍身于人世，将军有血有肉。  
刘赫做了千年的差使，不是灵魂，也不是妖怪，浮离与两世之间，于千年终末之时，于世界缝隙间遇上那团永生火，差些烧着了自己。  
镜里是刘赫，是对面那人双目中的刘赫，曾在千百年前活生生的度过一世，为自己而活过。  
后来他忘了名字，忘了前生，只为千年后世的操劳过活。他为叶龙与青莲取名，靠它们而活，自己却只用着神赐的化名，浑浑噩噩。  
刘赫记起了寒冰玄谷间与他相握的那只手，紧紧牵扯着他，力道大得像要把他拉回现世。  
他与他对望着，往审判台上走，脚边的青莲静静躺着。  
“……将军，请告诉我。”刘赫稳住神，定脚在金钟国身前，与他四目相接，“你何曾背叛国家？”  
“我从未叛国。”他一味重复着阐述他苍白的主张，“刘赫，我……”  
“大王，此为真话。”刘赫转身，打断了金钟国的耳语，“将军不做解释，我无法伸张他的无罪。可同样，在没有确实证据做出结论之前，背叛之罪也没有依据，全凭现世庭审定罪是不合规矩的。”  
宋帝在椅靠上托住了头，一声叹息：“确实如此。”  
“因此，我申请对将军生前的叛国之罪进行重新判决。”刘赫面向宋帝，千万镜中的身影同时映入审判长席，口吐之言声声掷地，“就在此处，召三年前庭上审判长新罗文武王严天敏，判官两名，见证者两名，重开庭审。”  
庭内一片寂静，宋帝深思熟虑，金钟国站在刘赫无数的影子之中，听闻他辞令间的名字，双瞳簌的缩紧。  
审判长，文武王严天敏。

十二．  
“刘赫，我能问你个问题么？”  
“你问便是。”  
金钟国从来到地狱的第一日起便在好奇，为何刘赫身边没有使者作伴，而其他的差使纷纷仨俩成群。从头至尾，刘赫也未提过他孤身一人的缘由。  
“这事说来话长，等你过了最终审判……去问阎罗大王吧。”  
叶龙和青莲是他生前的遗物，除此之外，他不用业火，却实力强劲，能召唤亡灵，甚至地狱七大君主都知晓他的名字，在庭上皆有提起他的化名。  
刘赫究竟何许人也，金钟国还不知晓。  
衣摆被强风掀起，他在自己散乱的发丝间见到刘赫浑身的青光，照射在镜宫的四面八方，强大的气魄从刘赫形态瘦弱的身体中不断涌出，如同瀑布倾下，让人肩头沉重。  
刘赫口中念念有词，如在不义地狱中召唤韩越时相同，亡灵纷纷先后显现。  
亡灵都是死时的扭曲模样。被火焚烧而死的判官，被人勒死的证人，有人死于坠落，还有人死于殴打，金钟国即便是只见了他们面目全非的脸孔，就能说出名字。  
最后在刘赫的咒语中显现出审判长的身影。  
刘赫咂嘴，十指按紧手印，灵力具现。  
“新罗文武王严天敏，懒惰之罪人，现身于此！”  
随之到来的是破碎的灵魂痕迹，逐渐拼凑成像，漂于虚空，浑身乌青，幻化成人形，穿戴着暗红的王袍与帽，嘴唇发乌。  
文武王身形高大，相貌俊朗，引毒身亡时不过四十有余。他长发乌黑稍卷，眼睫修长，脸上纹路纵横，双目无神，却与台上被告相视时微微笑了，从内而来的光仿若镜中寒光。  
“钟国兄。”  
金钟国痴痴站着，在前任王身上目不转睛，眼里乱闪着招魂前后的青色光辉，溢满双眼，即将从眼中崩溃。  
“天敏……”他话里有泪，却流不出，只能哽咽着看他穷尽一生而战的王死时惨白的脸，也倍感怀念的笑了，眉头却紧皱着，无法展开，“果然如此……你是一个人走的吗？”  
——来的路上很孤独吧。  
他无意间轻咳，神使鬼差的抬起手，却只滞留在身前，不敢探出去。  
对面的罪人虽是笑着，脸却哭丧着，退着步子，登上遥不可及的审判官之位。他浑身伤痕，为冥河给予他执政晚年间执迷不悟的惩罚。  
严天敏摇着头，嘴角颤抖，鲜红的袍子不知何时变得毫无生色。  
“……兄为何来得这么早。”  
故人的一句话怔住金钟国，胸前被万箭贯穿的伤口阵痛，他聚紧眉间，双目中装进他那一世的王的脸上从未见过的悲伤，在天地镜中反射出无数倍的绝望，装满身体。  
“再判我五百八十年，若是能晚见你，晚见一刻也好，我也愿意。”  
三年不见，王的面容依旧，霸气不存，温柔一览无余。  
他不曾听过王的温柔，也不曾察觉过王的深情，就如此时那有如天地之誓般的说辞，在他记忆中不曾存在。  
“为何兄就这样死了……”  
王的脆弱也不曾存在。  
将军笨拙，不知王之厚德，不懂王之心胸，背离王之意愿，不予告别，便逃之夭夭。  
“……为何悲伤？我固有一死，早些见你也罢。”  
金钟国一时失语，忘了身在何处，只为见到王的姿态，便要喜极而泣，却在王疏远的寒暄下，轻易慌了手脚。  
“兄向来是我悲伤缘由，”他收敛了笑，是再笑不出来，是对大将夭折之悲，是对未能挽留之苦，“只有兄不知。”  
刘赫恢复着体力，默默看着，叶龙纸面微微躁动，心口作痛。  
鸦雀无声，镜子静得如梦如烟，镜中影随烟摇曳。  
“……我不该让你走的，我犯了大错。”王低了头，帝王的首级无力垂下，向着伤痕累累的将军灵魂，声音沙哑而破碎。  
——留在我身边吧。三年前我本应是要这么说的。  
“我原谅你所有的罪。”高高在上的审判官弯下了双膝，轻轻落地，身上落下厚重尘埃，滚落于冰冷镜面之上，如同飞入镜中云絮，“请你也原谅我吧。”  
金钟国喉咙滚烫，发声受阻，在被告席上站得笔直，躲开镜中的光影，眯眼望向高处他唯一的王，朝他跪下的狼狈模样。  
王蜷曲身体，底下站着将军身形笔挺，都无言。  
年过四十的王失去了笑容，性情残忍而冰冷，草菅人命，虐杀无辜，一心为政权所迷惑，贪婪与欲望蒙蔽双眼，成为废人。  
控制欲逐渐加深的王失去了心仪之将，再寻回他时，他已是他国的俘虏，不再忠心，对叛国之罪只字未提，只紧闭双唇，不作任何解释。  
大王愚蠢，怒火中烧，挑断将军左臂经脉，夺走将军心爱刀剑，于庭上破口大骂，唾沫横飞，把那可怜的忠犬獠牙与锐爪拔下，丢弃至荒野。  
大王不知将军从未叛国，直至死去，直至阴间。  
在业镜之中，目睹将军一身清白，才记得失声痛哭，于冥河巨磨中惩戒五百八十年。  
“……够了，开庭。”  
宋帝无可奈何，敲下青锤，严天敏应下一声，垂眼与金钟国短暂对视，才缓缓撤离。

十三．  
“被告人，金钟国。”时隔三年，阴阳交替，文武王再次唤醒曾不了了之的旧庭审，代替地狱君主，高声呼喊亡者之名，“你擅自出逃，身为一国将领私通外国，出卖军情。国家形势动荡，人心惶惶，你却投靠外国，背叛……”  
“钟国从未叛国。”  
被告人打断审判长的述词，如三年前同样，重复着同一句主张，除此之外没有任何辩解。  
“无礼，不得打断！”严天敏左右的判官呵斥着，严天敏挥袖，拦住他们的怒气相对。  
“无妨。”曾经的王丢了威风四方的魄力，悔过与赎罪的五百余年，将带走他全部的锋利与尖锐，逐渐只剩在无穷尽的后悔中学着温柔，他轻声着，怕又惊了这伤痕累累的烈犬，怕又犯了罪，再抓不住他。  
“……钟国担心，蛮族来时军力不足，王当时无心执政，钟国只好只身前往渤海北国，却未能得到兵力救援。”  
金钟国依旧记得，渤海国人生厌与恐惧的目光如针扎在身上，数年前扎根此处的好友一去不回，他寻了十来天也不见人影。他不过一介武将，没有与人谈判的资格，最后落得被俘虏的下场，生怕树敌又无法还击。  
之后等来的，是严天敏的愤怒与冷漠，是谎言之罪给他烙下的罪痕，一生未得到救赎。  
“此为真话……天敏王。”刘赫咬牙。严天敏是地狱之罪人，十恶不赦，晚年间的暴政与花天酒地定下他的懒惰之罪，而懒惰仅是严天敏的第三层地狱。  
刘赫甘心为地狱七大君主雇佣，却不忍在罪人之下，为无罪之人辩护。  
宋帝接受了金钟国的说辞，一边翻阅着旧判官递来的折子：“让我看看……亡者，你曾多次谎报军情，只身赴战，虽大胜而归，却令王宫几度陷入混乱。敌国入侵时期，竟变本加厉，谎称战略要地已被拿下，假建功勋。以及不经允许与高句丽在他地开战，并未上禀国家……可谓罪孽深重，刘赫，此为真实？”  
青莲有了回复，刘赫却迟迟不语，冷汗自鬓角垂落。  
不再等辩护人的答案，宋帝挥手撒下厚厚一叠粗纸，面色冷静而沉重。  
“毫无疑问，此为背叛。”  
“大王！”刘赫快速翻动青莲，却不得辩护之证，金钟国仍旧对他的谎言泛滥默默不答。  
“下面宣读最终判决书。”宋帝起身，藏青色的裙角翻起，妙龄女子亭亭站立，地狱之王的气魄压迫着所有亡灵。  
镜面之间发出刺耳锐响，审判台上升起一面高镜，映着金钟国的全身，刹那间飞溅处数十上百条铁索，脆响着互相碰撞，紧紧缚住罪人的浑身上下，捆住他的双眼，不让罪人为欲望所吞噬，使人再也不能被贪婪驱使着背弃信义。  
刘赫无法在庭内使用叶龙，只能反复呼喊那不肯开口之人：“金钟国，开口！”  
“被告人金钟国，战乱时期谎报军情，虚假功勋盆钵满盈，抹黑国家，不知廉耻！”  
“且慢，宋帝大王。”  
宋帝怔住，严天敏正抓着她的手腕。  
“何事？”  
严天敏莞尔，他所见宋帝之愤怒与三年前的自己如出一辙。  
“钟国将军之罪不在背叛，我明白他的忠心千真万确。”  
宋帝甩手挣脱，皱起眉头：“本王不明白。”  
他不做正面回应，而是面向审判台上的刘赫，夺走宋帝手上的判决书，扔下判官席。卷轴在空中翻转，倒映于高镜之中，刘赫不知严天敏所想，先是接了下来。  
“你！”宋帝嗔怒，指饰挥上严天敏脸上，被他轻易闪躲开，并一手接住了她的手腕。  
“请停下刑罚，大王。”他请求着宋帝，语气却像命令，已故之王仍然曾为一国之君，威慑着阴间君主。  
宋帝咬牙，奋力抽出小臂，金钟国身上的铁索逐渐松散，被夺取了一半精力的金钟国脚下不稳，闷哼着趔趄一步，被刘赫抱住了身体。  
“多谢大王。”严天敏游刃有余，笑着谢过了宋帝，转首朝向刘赫，“我听闻这七大审判有个规矩，亡者的罪行若是互相关联，两场审判可以通过差使申请进行合并审判。我认识你，刘赫，卫国姬姓后裔……”  
“住嘴，罪人。”宋帝打断严天敏，阻止他说出差使的名字。  
——罪人卫源卿！  
刘赫脑内一阵蜂鸣，头昏脑胀，眼前漆黑，异常的身体状况只持续了一瞬。  
——本王以叛国之罪，将汝就地处以火刑！  
“钟国兄之罪与谎言有关，合并审判如何？”  
他的听觉暂时出现了故障，听闻不清严天敏的声音，只隐约捕捉到他的话尾：“……要是合并审判，你可知道我会怎样。”  
——虽火将我烧尽，鄙人魂魄永存！  
“千年修行从头来过，我心中有数。”  
“我没那个数，您高估我了，天敏王。”  
“刘赫。”严天敏沉下声音，屈膝半跪在地面，居高却卑微的恳求着，“帮帮他吧。”  
——不须有人知我名，我生只为我而死，大王不知！  
雷鸣轰然落于脑内深处，时间逆行追溯千年，他的记忆身处狂风暴雨中心，天旋地转。  
“刘赫？你振作点……”金钟国察觉刘赫状态异常，摇晃着他的双肩。  
“钟国兄比我更能够说服他，让他带你走吧，兄。”  
严天敏放下双膝，低垂眼帘与金钟国那从未改变的双目交汇，声量越小，越是自卑。  
“你还不懂吗？我愿意接受惩罚，即便我不曾叛国，我也是罪人……”  
他早已决定，若是无法脱罪，就永世留在此处，只要有人相伴，他就还算活着。  
刘赫给了他这般安全感，在比乱世还黑暗的地狱深处，紧抓住他坠落的身子，与他十指紧扣，说他美丽，说他温柔。  
“……不，你无罪，所有的审判……都是我的罪错。”高高在上的王，在异世相遇时总弯着身子，像个真正的罪人，在审判官的位置上，乞求被告人的原谅，“你走吧，别再见我了。”  
而他唯一的王，是第一个找到他的人。在他十八那年，于衙门庭内，身着一身红褐的袍子登上判台，年少的王声音清脆，原谅少年的弑父之罪，说他清白，说他勇敢。  
——你便是金钟国？  
——跟我走吧。  
王不再是王，放开握紧了二十余年的手说了告别。

十四．  
地狱审判的最后一处，剑树林，森林深处的绝壁上是最后的审判，谎言地狱。  
他这一生说了太多的谎，无法计其数。谎言成了洪灾，淹没良心与理智，他的自私在无尽的谎言环扣中生根，泛滥成水上绿萍，阻断了空气，让他活在自我满足之中。  
“你之后会怎样？”金钟国开口，却不提自己的事。  
“若是失败，我便从头开始，不过又是一千年。”刘赫轻叹，夜下的林中树影摇曳，密密麻麻，难得见到月光洒下，降落时只映亮了金钟国的半边侧脸。  
“……除了这场审判，青莲知道我的一切。”金钟国跟着叹息，抬头寻找夜空中的光源何在，“你只要猜测便知道，我为何撒谎。”  
刘赫默不作声，停下脚步，为金钟国拨开脸侧的发丝。他转过头来，与刘赫对视着，迎着月光眯起双眼，漆黑的眼中似乎淌着冥河。  
他久久与金钟国相视，想要开口，却不知从何说起。  
金钟国先做出反应，拉开他放在脸上的手，笑得苦涩：“令你恶心了？”  
刘赫一愣，赶紧否认：“不……你是我见过最美丽的人。”  
金钟国轻笑：“大言不惭。”  
“此为真话，青莲知道。”  
“少拿青莲说事。”  
二人间忽然的沉默，呼吸比沉寂更暧昧。  
“……最终审判时，我也不会做任何说明。”金钟国退后一步，不知不觉间被刘赫逼着退下脚步，刘赫拇指贴上他的唇纹，金钟国不做反抗，也不做动摇，只对着他的双目祈祷，朝他稍稍垂下脑袋，“我就托付给你了，刘赫。”  
借着月光缝隙，刘赫把人看入了迷，指腹疼爱的摩挲金钟国的唇角，却不再走上前一步，即使能够在此时轻而易举的亲吻他，也不再有所动作。  
“交给我。”他两指捏起金钟国的下颚，在金钟国脖颈前洒下热气，见金钟国紧张合上了眼，他反倒是笑了，松手从金钟国身前撤离。  
金钟国睁开眼，怔怔看着刘赫踱步远离自己，双颊忽地发烫。  
“你这是……”  
“我看上去是那么随意的人吗？”刘赫无奈，对方才的玩笑表示遗憾，“你那么一本正经的向我索吻，就算是男人也会上钩吧。”  
金钟国失言，这才意识到自己的行为失礼，刘赫却还是顺应着他的意图挑逗，被刘赫碰过的嘴角不断发抖。  
“安心吧，用不着以身相许，我也会为你辩护到最后。”刘赫添油加醋的补上一句，拿叶龙挑起金钟国的下巴，语气轻浮，“顺便一提，在阴间是没有交媾之欢的。”  
“谁要与你交媾，无耻！”  
见他气急败坏的模样，刘赫算是看出了点金钟国性格中脸皮薄的一面，心情的沉重稍有释放。刘赫才放下心，布满剑刃的树尖窜下几只地狱鬼，形似人类枯骨，浑身插满破碎到刀刃，正朝金钟国毫无防备的后背袭来。  
“低头！”叶龙在腰间发出刀剑出鞘之声，由不得金钟国思考，他反射性蹲下身，叶龙挥出的风刃擦过发丝，砍碎地狱鬼的脊椎。  
“骷髅？”金钟国惊愕，闪身避开妖魔狂躁的攻击，地狱鬼正在聚集，失去攻击力的亡者只能左躲右闪，“刘赫，这也是妖怪？”  
“亡者亲属成为怨鬼时会召来地狱鬼，不过你已没有直系亲属在世，这是正常现象。地狱鬼喜好干净的灵魂，是被你引诱而来。”他说着挥动叶龙，纸扇切开空气，数十道气刃各自飞舞，砍下妖魔的头颅，“你到我这来！地狱鬼数量过多，当心……”  
刘赫眼前一晃，刀刃排列成的树丛倒映月影，寒光之中亡者狭长星目中耀着火红的光，于面前闪过，似血的火耀武扬威着摇摆，膨胀，升腾，噼啪闹着，划破夜寂。  
长刀落下，巨大的火刃于刘赫身后破碎，爆炸，卷起滚滚焰风，数十只地狱鬼悲鸣着化为灰烬，卷入风尘之中，灰飞烟灭。  
业火照亮万亿铁色树叶，转瞬即逝。刘赫后颈一热，被火炎余温烫伤，他捂住脑后刺痛之处，怔怔面对着残余火光中同样讶异之人。  
“罗槿……？”  
金钟国右手掌内握着刀柄，刀身黑而细长，尖锐而坚硬，刃上被鲜血染成暗色纹路，从他指缝间漏出刀柄上赤色流苏与黄金的烫字，清晰地刻着嚴一大字，为天敏王之姓。  
刀名为罗槿，罗刹之罗，木槿之槿。他说它嗜血如罗刹恶鬼，王说它美丽似红木槿花，于是赐名罗槿，是他生前唯一爱刀，却在他流离渤海国前被王夺走，后再未见过它。  
此时它燃着鲜红地狱之火，亮如熔浆，无意识间从体内幻化成形。金钟国本能的冀望着生前曾守护过百万生命的力量，身体朝着偷袭而来的妖魔做出反应，双臂挥舞，业火骤然烧起，斩碎恶鬼，映亮刘赫愕然神色。  
先前在冥河渡船之时，刘赫便察觉到了，有妖魔不是被自己所斩杀，那之前他还未想过那股力量会是金钟国的。  
然而金钟国不是阴间之人，更不为差使，与阎罗毫无干系，却握着业火化成的兵器，气力甚至能强过刘赫所持着的叶龙。  
“这是……你生前的佩刀？”  
金钟国双瞳震动，手上的罗槿倏忽消失成火沫，五指在空中虚握一把，未能抓住它。  
“正是，它名为罗槿……为何会在此处……”他放下手，右手掌心显现烫痕，显然是灵魂与业火不相融合。  
刘赫心如乱麻，收起叶龙，慌乱中抓住金钟国双臂，把人逼在树前，低压着嗓子：“听着，罗槿既然出现在你手中，就必须向阎罗大王禀报，除他之外，绝不能让他人见到。”  
“……这是异像？”  
“交给我，切莫多疑。”刘赫笑道，后颈上却有冷汗滑下，“你已到最终审判，别让琐事乱了心智，尽管沉默也罢。青莲能辨谎，泰山大王不逊于它，向我保证你所说的一切都要是事实。”  
他眼里的火光未完全灭去，便迎来第四十九日黎明，日光乱在铁叶之间，四处飞溅，交错于瞳仁深处。  
“……万一，我真是罪人呢。”  
你要如何挽留我？刘赫。  
刘赫明白他的意思，笑了，在金钟国皱紧的眉间轻摁：“那我也是罪人。”  
那就与你一同再度堕入地狱。  
峭壁之上耸立着最终判台，青黑的石砾砌成泰山大王之王座，形似少女的地狱之王位居高处，傲慢而稳重。  
高岭而来的风扬起亡者火痕与血斑驳的长衣，被告人与辩护人入席，最后一日的日光高悬空中，却依旧照不亮地狱。  
“今对亡者金钟国所犯背叛与谎言之罪，开始最终判决。”

十五．  
最终判台与之前稍有不同，判官缺席，证人不在，谎言地狱只由泰山大王娇小的身躯填充，却不觉空荡。  
“宋帝已向我解释过你的生前，叛国之罪在背叛地狱未能成立。然你谎报军情，使朝政混乱，转致国家之衰甚至灭亡，此为谎言之罪，在此案中你依旧有罪，你可有自知？”  
“我反对，大王。”刘赫举起叶龙，招手引来泰山的注意。  
泰山不悦：“我还没做陈述，你有何可反对？”  
刘赫环顾谎言地狱四周，剑树林的深处比以往贫瘠：“庭上判官未到场，庭审不得开始，大王此举有违规定。”  
“规定。”泰山冷笑，从袖口间甩出竹简，在空中脆响着展开，落于地面，“我已经过阎罗大王准许，判官不在场，合并审判也能继续进行。”  
阎罗之名在上，刘赫没了话说。泰山甩开长袖，露出两臂手腕，抻开了长长一卷的判决书，业镜于四面八方云雾中显现，透着阳光模糊不清。  
“亡者金钟国，针对你的谎言之罪，罪目数不可计。除了此前于天地镜争辩的叛国之罪之外，记录在记，你曾对大藩公主骗婚，导致两国乱斗，兵力锐减，间接导致新罗之国的战败，你可知罪？”  
大藩公主，在他记忆里是个清雅而明理的娇俏女人，曾在红罗帐里见了她的抚媚与踌躇，那女人如他一般，杵在榻上过了整夜。过了晌夜后只听得帐外噼啪火声，无人不眠，暖帐内尽是无奈与悲切，男女对望着看透了对面人的双目，默不吭声。  
那后来，他逃了大藩境，引来千万兵马，只为夺还他身上公主赐来的半块佩玉，其名尼玛巴沃，太阳所照耀之英雄。  
那是公主赐予他的最后的恩典与宽恕，却不知为何被世人看作了欺谎与背叛，霎时间天地皆黑，血流成河。  
“……我无罪，成林公主亦无罪。”  
“那你为何不娶？据我所知，这是王的命令。”  
金钟国抵触着持续的辩解，声音越小：“我只求能继续服侍王……”  
“那便是贪婪，要我请初江来再论吗？只会让你罪加一等！”泰山怒声，判决书砸在石椅上，脆声一响，“此处为谎言地狱，由不得你说谎，罪人！”  
“请大王息怒，将军情绪还未稳定……”  
“轮不到你说话，你这吃里扒外的家伙，别以为有阎罗庇护就能为所欲为！”  
泰山的性情狂躁出乎意料，刘赫哑口无言，判台上的金钟国双臂颤抖，似乎是身处极寒之中，抱住了双臂。  
“不是的，我不能娶她……”  
“那你究竟为何说谎，你还未明白你犯下多大罪行吗？！”  
金钟国咬牙，悬崖之上风卷着沙进了眼里，被发丝盖住，他仰望着地狱之王，双唇惨白无色，声线尖锐而微弱。  
“我已有深爱之人，因此无法对成林公主负责……请原谅我，大王。”  
刘赫胸口钝痛，呼吸困难，只是见着金钟国痛苦便浑身沉重。  
深爱之人……刘赫清楚那是谁，自从见了金钟国第一眼，青莲便看穿了他的一世清白与糊涂。他的深爱本无罪，却因不曾言说而成了大罪。  
爱成了罪，在无光的地底深处汲取着败坏之水，生长出罪恶的生命之树，开花结果。  
“你的爱为何会如此之深，以至成了谎言之罪，告诉我，罪人。”  
业镜上的罪人跪于朝廷之前，面对王朝的审议，冠冕堂皇的号称着边境战争的完胜和国情稳定，在起身时仰视着王的英姿，如同此时一般目中无光。  
“……我不愿说。”  
“大王您应该也懂了。”刘赫插上话，让金钟国艰难的自述告一段落，像先前说好的那般开始了独自辩护，“将军不曾向大藩骗婚，让他连夜逃离的人正是成林公主。成林公主也是性情中人，明白事理，同时欣赏将军品格，自然懂得将军心事，才放将军逃回新罗。”  
业镜一灭一明，出现成林公主的模样，她半卧于床榻之上，把玩那另半块青玉，那叫迷朗阿佳的余下碎玉，叫做梦境中的少女。少女为她独属的英雄归来，独守四年空房，却未等到他回乡的消息，也不听闻他战死疆场的言论，少女等着，倦了，尔后就乏了，于是最终那英雄仅仅成了回忆。  
“成林公主与将军一样，心中早已有人，公主只是把将军当作了寄托。她心爱之人一去不返，公主不过是放他走了。”  
金钟国所知晓的成林公主不过如此。美丽动人，又凛若冰霜，只对那不知死活的灵魂用情深切，至死方休，在床榻上静默了一整夜。那夜两人对视着，一言不发，却在这夜里于茫茫天涯中遇见了另一个自己。  
公主爱错了人，将军不该爱人。  
业镜中的成林公主莞尔笑了，笑得凄凉，自嘲也是无奈，将那玉佩放到了金钟国眼前，长长叹息。  
——带它走吧。  
“刘赫，青莲是否知道罪人的爱人？”  
“……青莲知道。”  
“哼，罪人，你可知你欺骗大藩之国，甚至向王说谎？”泰山轻笑，嘲笑着醉人的自不量力，拂袖唤响神物之名，“青莲！”  
刘赫双目轻阖，身体四周白雾缭绕，掀起发梢，睁目时的双瞳泛起青色光雾。  
“我在，大王。”那是青莲在讲话，它的语气冷淡而轻柔，与刘赫的直率与热血截然不同，清冷开了口，在地狱王的呼唤下，把刘赫封入灵魂深处。  
“钟国将军爱之人……”  
青莲知道，刘赫也知道，从一开始他就知晓金钟国最难以启齿的羞耻心，却毫不将他当作是异类，以所有的温柔与真诚，牵了他的手。  
“……名为严天敏，”  
出乎意料，又在预料之中的青莲的答案。  
“为新罗国之王。”  
一国最大的兵力将领，深爱着同为男人的王，深爱不已。  
共他一世渡劫结缘，伴他荣华与衰老，承蒙不弃，夙愿如此。  
不求风光长流，只愿今生安宁，将心愫长埋，以过往为歌，听得自人醉，不予他知晓。  
金钟国呼吸急促着注视庭上高位的地狱王，似乎睁大双眼就能看到他曾经唯一归属之人，他的王，也曾这样展露出他高大而英俊的身姿，居高临下的将他从人间地狱中救赎。  
——跟我走吧。  
——我原谅你所有的罪。

十六．  
业镜与青莲徐徐道来罪人少年时分的故事。青灰色的石壁上照映少年们的青涩与稚嫩，与坦率的仇恨与怜悯。  
“大王，请不要靠近那孽障……”  
“嗳，无礼，他只是个孩子罢了。”  
严天敏十五岁那年便登基成王，来年惊蛰时，初次莅临了偏远的村镇来，道听途说了一位少年弑父的案子。听说那少年不过大他二三岁，名为金钟国，官衙上下都为这个孩子忙得不可开交。  
衙门给那少年的刑罚处他一死，却不是绞刑，而是被一群成年男子们围着，被不断踩踏与殴打，少年竟还瞪着血红的眼睛咬掉了判官的耳朵。他像只穷途末路的野狼，竖着浑身的毛发，喘着粗气试图反抗，浑身红褐色的血落在土上染成了花。  
没想到一来汉东就遇见此等难事，严天敏不多做思索，拦住了侍从，上前缓声道：“各位，为何要如此残忍欺凌这个少年？”  
“你谁啊？！这小子杀了他老爹，平时也神神叨叨的，镇里人早就说他疯了，这不就弑父了吗，早该让他们一家从这搬走的！晦气！”  
疯人可不会露出这种神情。  
严天敏笑笑，大喝一声，抬手挡下那些村民的攻击，站在少年跟前，给少年留下满眼长袍底下暗红缀着金黄的色彩斑斓。  
“你便是金钟国？”  
少年捂着血流不止的颈侧，目光开始涣散，他仰起头，初春逆着烈日的人影模糊不清。  
面前的人伸了手，嗓音稚嫩却沉稳，修长纤细的五指展开，递到少年眼前。  
“跟我走吧。”  
那是金钟国一生中第一次被人需要。  
“我原谅你所有的罪。”  
也是第一次被人拯救。  
他头昏眼花的看了严天敏的手许久，踉跄着从地上起身，歪着脚步逃了。  
后来的大半月，严天敏留在了九狮城，在最偏僻的村上歇了脚，每日都往那少年家中登门拜访，日复一日。  
“钟国兄。”  
夏日将近的某日午后，他在柳荫底下盈盈笑了，不经意间唤了一声少年的名字。  
全天下年少的王，对穷乡僻壤里面临死亡的脏小孩，向他称兄道弟。金钟国不知道严天敏的身份，却也因为他那声兄而红了眼眶。  
“我会给你一世的荣华富贵，守护你的家族远离饥寒，成为世人无人能及的富权之人。”  
“……我不要那些。”少年如同遍体鳞伤的流浪野兽，在严天敏的温柔之下，放下防备，找回了他的血肉，“我不需要荣华富贵。”  
“我跟你走。”  
他说重了你这一字，牵上那比他还年幼两岁的天敏王的手，双目里映着的细碎火花向着他一世的英雄与主人不断闪耀。  
只因是你，与你成王败寇有何干系。  
“……我将永远守护您。”  
他最后一次见王，是在庭上，直面着王的怒火与焦躁，自断了左手经脉，说了最后辞别的话。  
“无论您身在何处，钟国定会护您到最后。”  
与初见那身披红袍的少年一样，负伤的野兽抱着自己血流成河的身体，归还了王赐予的罗槿之刃，凄凉笑着，做下最后的承诺。  
红袍少年已成了糊涂的暴政者，这一次，没有再伸出手。  
“……你走吧。”  
只剩这冰冷的一声命令，他依旧顺从着王的一切指令，踉跄起身，退出庭下。  
那是圣旨，他无法反抗，于是死咬牙关不作停顿，一鼓作气冲出宫殿，决不回头。  
严天敏不再是他的王了，他犯了罪，无从后悔。  
业镜与青莲看到了他未见到的景色。  
镜内的王久久不语，与他一样，紧咬唇瓣，在高庭上低垂首颈，呼吸极浅。  
红袍的男人沉默着，悄悄从脸颊上划过一道水痕，转瞬即逝。  
——为何是你。  
他到了地狱，才听见了王的心声，如此清晰，让他早已成灰的念想无处可逃。  
——为何走的人是你。  
刘赫的灵魂在青莲的控制下，不断躁动。  
——留在我身边……  
谎言地狱陷入长久沉寂，刘赫身体上青光乍现，他的眼瞳缓缓恢复了乌黑色彩，却端着神色，紧抿嘴唇。  
“够了，大王，证据已足够充分，不必再阅。”刘赫挥动叶龙，业镜逐渐隐去，判台上的人手指轻动，似是要挽留镜中之人。  
泰山察觉刘赫的情绪波动，未作深究。  
“原来如此。虽难以接受，你骗婚的原因，我明白了。”泰山面露不悦，阅起了判决书的后问，“那你又为何谎报军情，这与你深爱天敏王有何联系？”  
“天敏王于三年前不理朝政，正值战争时期，新罗国节节败退，又逢大旱，民不聊生，王早已成昏君。钟国将军仍心系天敏王，不忍将真实军情上禀，仅此而已。”  
金钟国每对青莲的信任多一分，刘赫所知的他的生前便越多，青莲带他看透了金钟国生前的一切坦荡与卑微之处。刘赫心里清楚，再深入进金钟国的灵魂，他会落得如何后果。  
“请看业镜，新罗与高丽战火正旺时，天敏王卧病在床，岌岌可危。”  
业镜再次亮起，金钟国侧了头，不再去看镜内之人。  
“钟国将军依旧服侍左右，不离不弃，大王要如何否定此爱之过？”  
“胡扯！罪人为武将，为何要尽妻妾之责，玩忽职守，谎话连篇，只为一己私欲，此不为罪？刘赫，男人爱上男人，你见此景竟不觉羞耻？”  
“非也！”刘赫至此从未如此咆哮着反驳审判长的观点，“将军之爱并非罪孽！求爱之心应是各人自由，与所爱之人为谁并无关系！”  
“你要如何辨明罪人之过，他的罪行难道与新罗灭亡毫无半点关联？”  
“天敏王病狂丧心，不再得世人敬仰，灭亡是他咎由自取，为何怪罪于人！”  
“你这是诡辩！我在问你如何解释罪人的谎言无罪，不是让你处处庇护这个孽障！”  
“大王言过，我正是在主张将军的完全无罪！”  
“够了，刘赫。”  
金钟国轻声的制止停住了辩护人与审判长间的争论，刘赫收起一身冲动，看向金钟国波澜不惊的眼中，化作长叹。  
他早已意识到自身罪孽深重，从十八岁的那年惊蛰起，他便是罪人，仿若是以罪恶出生一般，不断犯下杀戮与暴力的种种罪行，在唯一的追求下活到最后一刻，直到万箭刺透心口，血汇聚成泉眼。  
“正如刘赫所说，新罗的灭亡在所难免，即便我不曾犯错，天敏王也是死路一条。”  
严天敏自四十过后，沉溺于富贵与王权，纸醉金迷，荒淫无度，整日花天酒地，不理朝纲。金钟国虽是痛心，却劝说不住王的糊涂。  
“我亲自率兵出征与敌交战，兵力不足，因而有胜有败，王已身心大病，我不忍道出实情……是我的错。”金钟国来了阴间，才是初次道出了他谎言的理由，那简明之词分明只需两秒便能说明，却在他这灵魂里封锁了二十来年。  
“……没错，我爱着严天敏。”  
金钟国垂下视线，姿态比何时都要卑微而谨慎，道白真实时的声音微弱，填满忧虑与恐惧。  
他一生来未曾让任何人知道自己这令人羞耻的爱慕心，若是在地狱也不敢言，那份难以启齿的感情将从谎言变成罪恶。  
地狱之王将斧子架在他的脖颈之上，他在利刃底下呻吟着告白。  
“之所以我会说谎，是因为我的私情。”他低声着，悬崖风声都能将他薄弱的声形淹没，吹散朝阳光中散淡薄雾，掀开他的发丝，露出他透着万般无奈与后悔的双眼，“我爱他，不甘见他再受伤害。”  
刘赫喉咙干涩，热气上涌，如鲠在喉。  
他对金钟国的爱慕心不抱任何敌意。金钟国是个可怜人，平庸的出生，浑噩着长大成人，犯下杀人之罪才遇见了一生的贵人，总算堂堂正正的成了活人，却怀揣着不正当的恋心默默不语，被心爱之人误会，为证清白自断左臂，流浪荒野，直至死亡。  
这便是亡者风尘仆仆的生平，未曾有过惊涛骇浪，又不是一生风平浪静，刘赫于黑土疆域上初遇他时，多是怜悯这含冤而死的男人，和那叫严天敏的旧王。  
而那之后，却是一听到严天敏这个人名，便胸膛紧迫，心头钝痛。  
刘赫比金钟国多活了几百来年，见了千万亡灵，尝遍一切情感，自然知晓自己身体的异样的源头。  
“可我爱他并不构成罪，大王。”  
他于辩护席上，目中只映下判台上罪人身影，上上下下，不断留念。  
当亡者成了阴曹使者痛苦之源时，他生于地狱之魂就被人间之阳刺穿了光洞，那之中有成千上万的丝线与铁索穿过，死死捆绑他的身体，将这具灵魂与现世相连。  
那线名为情，也许念作友，或许读作义，亦或是被极少数的所谓异端，称作爱。  
“我主张我的无罪。”  
“是不是罪，我自有斟酌。”泰山不做肯定，以稚嫩声线厉声判决，“身为一国将领竟爱上男人，成何体统！”  
“武将并不能被剥夺爱人的资格，大王。”刘赫低声，抑制着胸口躁动。  
“哼，罪人爱上男人，何不违背伦理！”泰山不悦，显然未能接受金钟国的说辞，反而声色愈重，“罪人，你不怕被笑话吗！”  
“将军自有分寸！谎言就罢了，仅仅是渴求爱人的欲望并未打破您所说的伦理道德！”  
“住嘴，我在问罪人！”  
泰山与刘赫争论不休，金钟国紧握双拳，事已至此，他已然对那糊涂了一世的王再无牵挂。  
生而为他，死也向他，如此活下来的他的一世就此终结。  
再不需为谁而心如刀割的他的新生，终将如长夜后的白昼般从天际到来。  
“……这是我的私事，大王，与新罗之法规无关。”  
泰山紧咬牙关，愤懑不已：“大言不惭！你的私情牵涉灭国！”  
“那是过错，并非罪行！”他高声自证清白，以他从未在现世发出过的声量反驳他的罪与错。  
“大王，钟国将军在此案中身为受害者，请您明察！”  
“刘赫！”泰山怒喝着刘赫的胡乱插嘴，而刘赫并未停下辩护。  
“正如将军所说，爱人之心也许为错，而非罪恶！将军不过是被自卑心禁缚的可怜虫罢了！”  
“事实无法做出此等结论！罪人理应清楚自身言行重量，却玩忽职守，执迷不悟！”泰山一记重拳落在石椅上，大地撼动，罪人脚边的山体破碎出裂痕，迸开碎石，划破罪人红涨的脸，血痕溅入他布满血枝的眼中，“罪人的感情违背天理，你幼稚的爱慕心或许导致了一国的灭亡，你可知罪！”  
“大王存在于人间地底，又知晓些什么，四大皆空？七情六欲？”金钟国声线锐利，破开寒风，刺入那地狱君主的耳里，深扎进灵魂，“家母一生向着行踪不明的前夫，成林公主只为已故之人而毁弃婚约，大王无法理解之情在人间比比皆是，您未曾到过人间，又何尝会懂我如何爱着一名男子？！”  
——您不懂。  
这话比任何辞藻都熟悉而强韧，钻入地狱之王的胸口。  
千年以前，被继承流传的记忆里，有位浑身焚伤的中年男子，曾不屑笑着，低哑吐出这句话，讽刺而悲悯着只生在地狱的魂魄。  
——因为大王您不曾活过。  
“……非也。”  
泰山沉默，气场忽的收敛，崖边烈风缓缓平息。  
她与往日不同的狂躁与愤怒，失去耐心与冷漠的谎言之王，在刘赫看来甚是陌生。  
“我也曾活过……”  
就如同在千古沙漠时的阎罗大王。  
片刻沉默过后，风沙乱作，烟尘卷起漫天青黑石砾与灰，冗杂寒凛之风，刮起罪人衣摆，素色白衣如同羽翼，他伫立于风暴中心。  
“钟国将军！”刘赫奔向前去，叶龙还未出手，极强的斥力带着锋刃将他逼退在原地，无法动弹。  
这股力量不是区区泰山大王所能拥有的。  
刘赫低鸣一声，胸膛与手臂上被疾风划开一道深痕，而后才汨出暗血，染黑素袍。  
狂卷之风乱舞于悬崖之上，泰山双眼微阖，向四方扩张的风将她娇弱之躯卷入暗影当中。山体震鸣，如雷声大作，沙尘于石遮挡住一切事物。  
直至那比拟阳光的光线刺入尘暴缝隙，风声呼啸，黑影被劈开裂痕，破开的风暴中心显现出老者青夹苍白的长发，与他威严的五官。  
——阎罗降临。  
与此同时在判官席有人影逐渐明朗。一位美艳，一位娇俏，宋帝与泰山俨然现身于庭上。  
这场审判不是谎言审判，是真正的地狱之审。

十七．  
金钟国从沙砾碎影中恢复视觉，望着改头换面的审判席，顿时惊愕。  
他于此处对峙的地狱大王并非泰山，从最初便是阎罗大王，即便他无法得知阎罗降临此处，并费心费力伪装成泰山大王究竟是为何。  
判官席上的两位女性也绝非等闲之辈，而是真正的泰山大王与合并审判的另一判官，宋帝大王，隐匿着行迹参与到审判之中，直至此刻。  
“……您究竟在作何审判？”金钟国脸上划下血痕，那是被石子划伤所留。  
“罪人，收起你的敌意。”阎罗轻咳一声，收起掌风，风暴退去，只留大地之上一片狼藉，沙土混杂着血迹纵横四处流。  
刘赫护住伤口，深呼吸做着疗伤，半跪在地隐藏着伤势。  
“审判意图不明……大王，请告诉我您做此虚假庭审的理由……否则我的辩护无从下手。”他吐词声渐小，声音颤抖，阎罗毫不留情的惩戒在他身体上留下的巨大伤口不断作痛，的深入骨髓之痛蔓延入灵魂四面八方。  
“刘赫？”金钟国慢一步察觉辩护人的异样，后者只是笑着敷衍过去。  
“这点小伤，并无大碍，将军无需担心。”  
“我作何审判，也不是罪人你要担心之事。”阎罗语气比先前平稳，阴晴不定的王只令刘赫毛骨悚然，“刘赫，听好，我将否认罪人的感情无罪，你来做辩。”  
刘赫粗喘着从地面起身，露出胸口蜿蜒至腹部的深红血迹。  
“……遵命。”他呼出一笑，无可奈何拿起青莲，染了青色书封上朵朵腊梅。  
宋帝手指拂面，打探一番过于镇静的被告人，和那比以往冲动许多的辩护人，捡起石桌上的判决书，纤指展开竹简光滑纹理。  
“亡者金钟国，任职期间公私不分，为私欲而谎报军情，此为你的谎言之罪。”宋帝缓缓念道，五指展开，敲在竹简之上，“罪人情节严重，声张私情并非罪行，且死不认罪……泰山。”  
另一头判官席上的少女眉间一紧，双目轻扫过抛来后话的宋帝。  
“罪人的感情不可被认同，只因一时欲望而牵涉国家大事，更是万万不可，你可知罪？”  
真正的泰山大王如同少女，吐词轻缓秀气，似阎罗的高傲更像是轻蔑。  
“我反对……大王，您无权将将军的爱人之心与一时冲动……皆划分为罪过。”刘赫站直身，脸色惨白，绕过金钟国身侧，不去看他。  
“你的意思是说，他的谎言之举的确为罪？”泰山冷笑，语气低柔而强硬。  
刘赫摇头，剧痛之下咧开唇角一笑：“将军无意识的牵挂之举，就算知错犯错，那又怎能算是罪？将军并非刻意而为，在战场上依旧勇猛对敌，败仗寥寥无几。”  
“使得宫内动乱必有他因，以及多数因素作祟……才造成了新罗灭国，将军之谎不值一提，定是有别有居心之人将此事误报，才令天敏王误会，判处将军流落边疆。”  
阎罗面色沉重，听了刘赫观点，稍稍昂首：“阴谋论？”  
“正是……”  
“没有阴谋，”金钟国张口便能盖过刘赫虚弱之声，从沉默中回神时却是在反驳自己的辩护人，“宫内没有阴谋，更无间者。”  
“罪人，你能保证？”  
“……我如此相信着。”  
见金钟国没了底气，阎罗竟面露笑意，刘赫脊背发凉，如此性情多变的阎罗他是初次见到，却实在不知原因为何。  
第一层天伦地狱的顺序实属违和，此次审判更是莫名其妙，剑树林应是泰山大王的场子，却被阎罗夺来做谎言审判，竟连判官都是地狱七君主，实在让人不知其缘由。  
刘赫左思右想，只料想到唯一缘故——那便是金钟国。  
阎罗对于金钟国，抱有谁也不知的执念。  
“可笑！武将之心竟如此狭隘，不思进取，不具防备，对人言听计从，耿耿忠心不过是盲目跟随，罪人这颗单纯而贪婪之心由谁拯救！竟然还对男人魂牵梦萦，丑陋！真是丑陋！”  
“阎罗大王！此言甚矣！！”刘赫嘶吼，如今过度的庇护亡者已成了本能，他怒火上涌，不计后果的反辩，“将军灵魂之澄澈，大王不曾亲眼领略，为何您能如此轻易以事实表象断定将军之罪？您还未知道，将军为此有过多少痛楚，剑树牢也不过如此！”  
“我为何要知道罪人爱上男人的心情如何，刘赫，你清楚你的立场吗？！罪人爱着男人，就算他的谎言并非刻意，罪人扭曲的觅爱之举依旧让他选择了接受朝廷惩戒，你还要与我争论罪人的爱是否正确？”  
业镜知晓一切，那之上显映着大将生前最后的审判。即使被畸形的事实与堆积的误解推上悬崖，大将也不曾自证清白，闷不吭声的接受王的怒火，直至拖着一路血迹缓缓退庭。  
——罪人是知罪的，只是行使缄默。  
阎罗内心知晓，罪人将话语权交给刘赫，是避免他一开口便是谎言。正因如此，刘赫手中的青莲从开庭之时起，便极少发挥作用，越少听取青莲的说法，罪人的谎言便越被掩埋。  
罪人与辩护，正于谎言地狱之上，布下着弥天大谎。  
“正是，将军的爱无罪！正因他情感清白，也就不存在迫害王政与国家一说！”  
“那只是你与罪人的一面之词，唤青莲出来，我要问它！”  
刘赫伤口作痛，在阎罗逼压之下更是烧得火辣。阎罗才智过人，又具一双慧眼，刘赫明知隐瞒金钟国的心智，刻意压制青莲是不可取的，眼下却没有其他方式为金钟国那过于单纯而自傲的心脱罪。  
他在剑树林里唯一交代给金钟国的，便是让他沉默，金钟国也是这般把自己托付给了刘赫。  
那是在天地镜里来的灵感，金钟国要是持续不语，青莲便无法为他生前的言行作证，光是靠刘赫自身与叶龙的力量，就算强攻也有辩证的可行性。  
青莲寄存于他灵魂深处，为刘赫的魂魄其中一份，他用青莲之眼看穿了金钟国那自认卑微的悔过之心。  
金钟国到死都自认他的谎言为罪。  
若是阎罗态度再作强硬，如先前那般唤青莲醒来，青莲定会道出罪人的谎言。  
刘赫胸口钝痛，神智飘忽一瞬，双目前闪烁几缕青焰，那是青莲听了阎罗大王的命令，正要夺取他的身体。他紧咬舌尖，尖锐的疼痛唤回理智，刘赫嘴角含血，胸前的伤口迟迟没有愈合，却仍是故弄玄虚的笑着。  
“大王……您是不敢听我辩解？果不其然，您未到过现世，定是不懂人世之爱，不论是何种情爱，人之所以为人正因为情，那是使亡者对现世流连忘返的真正来由……”  
阎罗不屑于听他说不懂二字，刘赫那不知天高地厚的高傲模样与记忆中的中年男人极其相似。他放低声色，显然是在威胁：“莫再把问题归咎于我，无礼小人。”  
刘赫失笑，阎罗强硬的力量逼迫下，青莲之魂逐渐要占据躯体：“呼……您仍在回避，您无法认同断袖之情，也不过……为您片面之想罢了……”  
锦鲤好水，青苔喜荫，荆丛爱雨，地鼠留念晴日，飞鹰憧憬苍穹。  
“现世之爱本无对错之分……人类正因为被爱所束缚，才生存于世，若无欲无求，又和行尸走肉有何区别……”  
孩童拈花相赠，男女鬓霜厮守，臣子暗悦君主，夕阳新月同辉，世间所睹之情爱纷纷。  
——目不暇接。  
“……无需青莲，您便能窥视我的内心，此为真话，大王。”  
阎罗板起脸，即便知晓刘赫坚守身体不让给青莲的缘由，也毫无办法，辩护人做了千年这份差事，却是初次见他如此执拗。  
他低笑，话里讽刺却落寞：“辩护人可曾记得人世？你无权证述……”  
“我有权证明。”  
刘赫回首望向打断阎罗的罪人，惊愕于他打破约定一事，青莲被叶龙之力强行封在体内，一时间他看不懂金钟国的意图何在。  
“……你想说什么，罪人。”阎罗皱眉，却未显不悦，待金钟国的态度相较之下算是柔和。  
金钟国嗓音干哑，许久未发音的喉咙作痒，他与刘赫诧异神色相对，手指抚过喉间，从刘赫身侧踱步掠过，侧脸为他留下低笑，微微点头。  
“慢……”  
刘赫伸手要拦住他，身体与灵魂却皆是重伤，堆积千年的痛楚几乎将他撕裂，他低吟着停住脚步，沾满黑血的手指划过金钟国血渍斑驳的衣摆。  
“阎罗大王，想必你也听过我的观点，家母也是，成林公主也是，都为情欲所控，以此为慰藉摆渡一世，您或许无法体会……”  
“住口，将军……”  
“正如青莲所说，我曾爱着天敏王，此事不假，可这不过是身而为人之本能驱使罢了。”  
人心为影，似见非见，时常是见人不见影，暗中更难窥见一角。  
“我的母亲，兄长，友人，与我素不相识的生父……皆为我的爱人，我只盼望爱人的幸福，别无所求，仅此而已。”  
生而为爱，不自觉也，人触不及，更无法收拾。  
“我不曾为我爱慕男儿而羞愧，令人难以启齿的是我犯下的谎言，未能拾起勇气承认我的过错，才是令我寒心之事。此为真话，青莲可以作证。”  
“钟国将军！”  
他来不及唤声将军之名，青色火焰便将他吞噬，烟火间之人睁开了青灰的眸子，那是青莲现身，刘赫千疮百孔的灵魂沉睡于躯体深处。  
“将军所言皆为真实，大王。”  
“我是错了，大王，可请您明白，我爱着王的这颗心，”他手握成拳，敲在左胸之上，发出钝响，砸得生疼，他咧嘴笑了，“可是一尘不染。”  
地狱论我罪恶不休，亦夺我爱人之性，我又何尝生过。  
“我与他同，皆倾心过何人……”  
我曾为人，比诸人皆谦，而不求其目次，爱其为之穷一生，此与彼何人何关。  
“只不过适我所好者，恰为男子而已。”

十八．  
阎罗不做评判，于高位望进罪人动情的双目之中，色彩分明，皆为白昼，于他乌黑眼瞳中随光影摇曳，如影如雨。  
阎罗将目光投向青莲，青莲双唇轻启，正要辨识罪人言语虚实，却顿时间脑内剧痛，失去平衡跌倒在地，呻吟着捂住额心，抬眼时半边眼眸闪烁金色辉光。  
“刘赫……”金钟国回身，他踏足之处尽是血染足印，血滩中人痛苦不堪，挣扎着撕扯胸前伤口。见刘赫情形不对，金钟国赶忙上前，制住刘赫双手。  
“刘赫！你这是……”  
他与刘赫青黄交错的双目对视，愕然间发不出声。  
“不可无理取闹，叶龙。青莲，你也退下。”阎罗一声令下，刘赫眼中诡异之色才逐渐消退，化为乌黑，两具神物松开禁锢，刘赫粗喘着倒进金钟国怀中。  
“刘赫，你的伤……”  
金钟国即要触碰刘赫伤处，却被阎罗之令打断。  
“站起身来，刘赫！你的辩护尚未结束！”  
“无、无碍！将军放心……”他抓住金钟国手腕，摇晃着直起伤痕累累的身体，“是叶龙在护我周全，它与青莲向来关系恶劣……我好多了。”  
泰山被磨了耐性，落下一锤：“青莲如何说？”  
刘赫尚未站稳，字句颤抖：“将军字字出于心底，皆为真心，毋庸置疑。”  
“哼……断袖之恋亦然感动，罪人却也认了罪。阎罗大王，为何还要刘赫继续辩护？”宋帝不解，判决书在指间翻来覆去，却等不来阎罗下定论之时，已然有些无聊。  
不止宋帝抱有疑虑，阎罗言行举止不似从前，失了耐心与稳重，遇上刘赫与金钟国便四处为难二人，几乎是刻意要看他们难堪之相。  
阎罗抬手，做出攻击之势，刘赫心头一紧，将金钟国拦在身后。  
虽说阎罗应不会伤害金钟国，他对金钟国的处处留心更是诡异，不久前的风暴也只针对刘赫。对阎罗大王的心思，刘赫不敢探测过深，青莲更是没有胆量。  
见刘赫情急中护住金钟国之举，阎罗白须一翘，手掌收回，而后放声长笑。  
宋帝与泰山依旧镇静，命从于审判长，无任何反应。刘赫诧异，被阎罗笑声震撼至身体发寒，身后的人不知何时紧握住他的手掌，掌心不住颤抖。  
这是什么——  
金钟国无法思考，无形的巨大压迫从云端而来，重重压在头顶，像是倾洒而下的巨石要将他骨骼与灵魂全数压碎。脚踩之处仿若不是悬崖，而是身处天地之下大神之掌心，只要稍有动作，便要粉身碎骨。  
“将军？”  
“刘……刘赫、”  
他呼吸受阻，甚至无法发声，只死死抓紧刘赫手掌，贴在他身后，宛若救命稻草。  
刘赫见了金钟国黑青的脸色，顿时更是抓紧他的手。  
阎罗正对他进行神罚，于审判未结之时。  
“大王——！这不符规矩，将军是无罪的！”  
金钟国在痛苦折磨之下，十指嵌入刘赫躯体皮肉，从他喉间发出阵阵低鸣嘶吼。  
他在求救，滴落冷汗渗入刘赫后颈衣物。  
“罪人已认罪，青莲与叶龙也无法救他！刘赫，你似乎很是心仪这位罪人，若你还想作辩，尽管来说服我便是！”  
阎罗之眼能看透一切。罪恶，真相，谎言，与人心，即便阎罗无法读懂，却看得一清二白。  
他已看透，刘赫，青莲，与叶龙，一人两物为一体共生的这具魂魄，心之何在。  
刘赫于此刻也明了，他的感情早暴露给了阎罗，不止如此，宋帝与泰山也能看穿——也许早已大白于世。  
“将军从未因自身的欲望而迫害王，背叛与谎皆出于善，也未曾直接造成过恶劣影响，大王理应清楚！”刘赫侧身抱住金钟国虚弱的身体，他急促的呼吸声尽数洒在耳边，隐约能闻他正唤着刘赫的名字，“藉由感情之深而冲动之过，无法称作罪！顶多为过错！”  
“罪人已向青莲证实过了，身为断袖暂且不提，因私情而欺骗君主一事，他已认罪！”  
“将军是善意的！大王要如何才能接受这无心之举？！”  
“那是你辩护人的工作！”  
辩护人。阎罗一语将刘赫唤醒。  
刘赫这才察觉，他早已忘却辨人之身份，成了与金钟国无异的罪人。  
差使成为罪人，于谎言地狱犯下谎言之罪。  
“您让我证明谎言于爱无法定罪——正合我意！”  
刘赫笑罢，阎罗正中下怀，他搂过金钟国腰际，扳起罪人下颚，迫使他仰头，看清了罪人刑罚时恐惧而脆弱至极的神色。  
如罪人所说，身而为人，终有一日将对他人动情，不论彼为何人何物。  
业镜里曾画出罪人倾心于年少之王的一刻，仅是一瞬，沥血的少年眼中只映下王的身影。最初见到人世光明的少年，遇见伸来救赎之手的男孩，一眼烙进心底，便是一生。  
如罪人一般……动情只为一瞬之事，或许一世不再改变。  
生前威风凛凛的大将，于隐世能依靠的，只有刘赫的手，刘赫的身体。  
他给的信任与脆弱如倾洪泄下，温柔的灵魂之中即使罪恶点缀上黑渍也如此美丽。  
刘赫吻住金钟国冰冷的唇瓣，一时冲动，千年来仅此一回。  
或许这一世便就此一回。  
怀中之人乖顺而服从，不做挣扎，仍紧揪刘赫衣物，如恋人相拥热吻。  
宋帝与泰山皆是瞠目结舌，阎罗于审判长席上狠咬牙关，已是怒火中烧。  
“胡闹！！”  
刘赫未侵占金钟国的全部，在他唇上浅尝辄止，睁眼时才见他眼里的讶异与微弱的水光烁烁。  
他已得了逞，任是阎罗也预料不到这一步，藉此向这单纯的大将道明了他之所爱，与大将如出一辙。  
“大王，与将军相同，我亦爱上了一位男子……”刘赫将金钟国抱入怀中，手掌抚上他的后颈，金钟国在刘赫颈间呼吸短促，“就在这四十九日之内。”  
“刘赫，你这孽障！”  
“大王为何发怒，我实在不懂……这回审判来大王您的情绪阴晴不定，若将军对大王而言也为一位特殊人物，想必您应理解属下这甘愿牺牲也妄图庇护将军的心思才是。”  
怀中人捏紧刘赫臂膀，却并非出于疼痛，金钟国冷若寒冰的身体竟有些回暖，耳根烧烫。  
“你不必如此……”金钟国将脸埋在刘赫颈肩，细声细气的试图阻止刘赫偏激的辩论。  
“无事。”  
后者轻声耳语洒下，在耳际化开成雾。  
择人而倾心，不能以时日为计，非一眼万年，也非一瞬钟情，四十九日恰到好处。阅其一世，览他一世可怜，才情愿执子之手，而为其奋不顾身，为刘赫人性本能。  
他如动物般为情操控，可为爱人了无牵挂，因青莲蛰伏内心，他争先察觉了自己雷同于罪人的情事，于阎罗大王眼中或许不堪入目。  
“青莲所证，我心悦将军已久，而将军不知。爱人理所当然，大王，其冲动也必然为爱。”  
“你一定要以此等下流之举来作证？恬不知耻！”  
“——若将军谎言为罪，我便与他同罪。”  
刘赫已是罪人，却堂堂正正，昭告地狱他的禁忌之情。  
风萧瑟，呼啸过境，尘埃迷眼，罪人们双目血红，宛若伤痕遍布。  
席上判官仍未向罪行定性。武将钟情君王，鬼魂爱上亡者，现世之情辗转地狱，史无前例，却理所当然存在。  
“阎罗大王。”泰山开口，将判决抛向阎罗。阎罗垂目，已是疲惫不堪，又只得无奈，罪人结局似乎冥冥注定。  
金钟国身上的刑罚消退，他扶稳刘赫身体，脚下不稳。眼见阎罗展开卷轴，金钟国推开刘赫，匆忙上前，不留任何辞别，只有转首于他双目上缓缓停留。  
“罪人金钟国——”  
“大王！我申请最后辩解……”他打断阎罗的判决，身体趔趄，半跪于阎罗身前。  
“不必了，审判已决，你的罪与错，我心中有数。”  
阎罗语气温和，惋惜与寂寞参半，浅淡人情的昙花一现，如同他短暂成人。  
“我认罪。”  
金钟国字字清晰，如吐气般自道罪孽，换来庭上一时的宁静。  
刘赫大惊，伤势已撑到极限，他跪在判台之上，似真正罪人，痛楚使不得他开口挽留。  
“……为何认罪？”阎罗似乎早有把握，淡漠问着罪人悔过缘由。  
“我说了谎，我认同宋帝大王的说法。”他撑住膝盖，身体打晃，胸前布满刘赫漆黑血迹，宛如泼墨诗画蜿蜒于胸，“爱人无罪，可我承认我的谎言为罪。”  
“将……军……”  
他身后遍体鳞伤的人呻吟着呼唤他，他只佯装不知。  
“我不愿再逃避我的罪恶……若我重生，也为侥幸，这与我前世的欺瞒毫无差别。”  
“钟国将军……”  
为何他要背叛誓约，刘赫不知，青莲也不知。只因如今认罪之人正说着谎言，青莲无法窥透罪人被谎言遍布的灵魂，如座城墙将灵魂锁进牢狱深处。  
罪人最后的罪，骗了人也瞒过了鬼，谎言弥天。  
“……你果然，是个听话的孩子。”  
阎罗竟露了笑意，尽是宽慰，眉间却依旧紧锁。  
刘赫晚一步才发觉，预测到这一步之人并非自己，而是阎罗。他与金钟国之间不知何时做下契约，而那份契约定是在刘赫与金钟国的誓言之上。  
究竟是何时？刘赫只能想到狂风袭来时隔断视野的砂石如龙卷，阎罗与罪人身影双双消失于视野之时。  
“可恶……！阎罗！你这老贼！”他破口大骂，牵扯伤口撕裂。  
“只是……希望大王善待刘赫，他生性顽劣，却为辩我清白赴汤蹈火，从未失职……”  
“为何要为我辩护……将军！将军究竟出于何意……”  
宋帝判锤已落，敲碎刘赫虚弱话音，他甚不知将军是否听见。  
“罪人，金钟国。”  
判决书再度展开，从宋帝与阎罗口中逐渐吐出一转态势的判决之词。刘赫头昏脑胀，被血迷了双眼，耳中嗡嗡作响，逐渐看不清身前大将背影。  
宽硕，笔挺而强壮，那是刘赫不曾考虑过的身为武将的威严。  
他这才记起，金钟国之名，原本就是为守护而生。  
“不……”  
“暂别罢了，刘赫……勿念。”  
罪人未做转身，只停驻原地，茕茕孑立，向他低语。  
暂别？  
雷声大作，地底窜出树杈，映射青色寒光，包围罪人身躯，瞬时将他紧缚。  
刘赫早应想到，这才是泰山大王之力，阎罗出乎意料的滥权使他措手不及。可即便他预想到阎罗种种行动，却也不过一介差使，又要如何与神为敌？  
他伸长手臂，触不到罪人一丝一毫，喉咙里挤压出破碎音节，唤不清罪人之名。  
不……真正的罪人是他，而不是金钟国。  
金钟国只是以谎言拯救谎言，而被剑树包裹着，判台上卷起漫天沙尘，黑色大地不断轰鸣，震飞石土，皲裂之处鲜血湾流，于罪人脚下汇聚成一汪血潭。  
风沙，极寒，审判期最后一日，苍茫之地上罪人身穿利刃，血流成河。  
——与初见他时的狼狈毫无二致。  
刘赫身为辩护者，到了千年终末，却抓不住他情窦初开的人，让他忆回为人之时冷暖之人，那使他于漆黑地狱的混沌之中重新成为人的亡灵，消失不见。  
风暴后的阳光倾泻，似他在真空深穴中目睹过罪人的双目。

十九．  
阎罗未向刘赫定罪，等他回了初军门，不过又是千年从头来过。  
他不曾惧怕时间考验，却丢了那第四十九位亡者，那本该是他这一世最后守护的灵魂。  
金钟国与阎罗之间的契约，时至今日他也不明白，青莲也曾试图在其他审判上探测阎罗内心，却依旧寻不到答案。  
又是四十九日，第二次千年中的第一位亡者止步于懒惰地狱。  
春夏交替，地狱中时节随之变换，刘赫终于送一位亡者前往新生，见到亡者站于判台上逐渐消失的背影，刘赫双目刺痛，恍惚间能见金钟国的身影。  
在此之后，他去剑树林的刑场走了一遭，在那多如牛毛的罪人之间，却未见那熟悉的人。  
阎罗不问罪于刘赫便是最大恩赐，多半还是托了金钟国求情的福，刘赫才免于遭受谎言审判，他也不再如随行金钟国时那般开朗快活，而是冷静了许多。  
如今他依旧知晓金钟国的一切，却未来得及告诉那人，他一直好奇的他的名字。  
卫源卿，是他前世之名。  
他还未找到更深记忆，只依稀清楚，前世的自己同是因为涉嫌叛国，于庭上大闹一番后，被当作蛊惑人心的歪门邪道，就地火刑。  
火未烧到最后一刻，他在大笑中咬舌自尽，膝旁放着燃成灰烬的白书与纸扇。  
至于他为何会以刘赫重生为阴曹使者，那便是只有阎罗才知道的事了。  
初军门前烈日高照，虽说天上并无太阳，只不过是阎罗怀念现世之暖，悬挂着光辉于亡灵头顶罢了。  
偏就是每回与那源头不明的光辉对视之时，胸口总会被人敲响。  
“钟国将军……”  
他喃喃念着，引起身边亡者注意，他也不解释这名字的来历，只是笑笑。  
肩侧一热，有人逆着人流而行，与他擦身而过。  
余光中留下匆匆而过之人发尾淡褐颜色，在光辉之下泛若金黄，素白色的衣摆上沾染着漆黑斑点，像是墨渍。  
他曾差些抓住这个背影。  
刘赫眼前被阳光刺得苍白，顿时失去视觉，而后才匆忙回头，见不到茫茫人海中离去之人。  
亡灵来到阴间，摩肩接踵，纷纷仰望着前方阎罗巨像，唯有差使已是司空见惯，疲惫的望着前方。  
以及那绑着深红色发带的长发男子，腰间挂着黑红色的长刀，与灵魂纷扰中缓缓回首，平视着不远处的初军门，在刘赫尚未开口呼唤他时，双目回转，望进刘赫双目，嫣然笑了。  
-完-

“若是刘赫在审判中决定牺牲，论他与我同为罪人，还请大王原谅他的鲁莽。”  
“大王的心意我早了解，若您能原谅我的罪恶，我便跟您走。”  
“王不都是如此吗？”  
风暴呼啸而过，罪人双目澄澈似人间太阳。


End file.
